Sweetest Addiction
by bashipforever
Summary: Dawn is finding out there may be more to being the key. Spike is finding out he may have a crush on the wrong Summers woman. DawnSpike relationship.
1. Default Chapter

This is written for a challenge on the Hero Awards. As far as spoilers and time line it's totally messed but here's the information you need to know. Dawn is 17. Spike doesn't have a soul just his chip and his good (?) intentions. Spuffy never happened (thank god) however Spike does still have a crush on Buffy. Buffy doesn't know Spike's crypt has a basement. Due to challenge requirements and my own decisions, Spike's basement/crypt has been drastically redecorated.  
  
Summary: Dawn is discovering there are benefits to being the key. D/S  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dawn ambled through the cemetery. She took a deep breath. She had never realized before that night had an almost tangible smell, dark, cool and earthy. She meandered between the headstones. It had become easy to hide from Buffy. Her big sis didn't realize it but she had a schedule, 12 cemeteries in 7 nights. She never hit the same one in the same week unless there was trouble a brewing. Dawn saw the newborn's hand thrust through the dirt. She sat down on the headstone across from the grave and waited for him to claw up out of the grave. She staked him cleanly through the heart while his legs were still trapped below the ground.  
  
"Hey! You can't just do that! You staked Robbie!" An indignant female voice shrieked behind her. Dawn turned quickly coming face to face with a female vamp. As a human, she had been a college student, maybe 21 with long red gold hair. "He was my fiancé." The girl held up a hand with a tiny diamond engagement ring on it. "We were going to spend forever together but no people like you have to come along and ruin it, Bitch."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh you called me a bitch, I'm scared now."  
  
The vamp growled and rushed her. Dawn held up a hand and whispered "Anamoria." The female vamp hit the shimmering shield and flew backwards.  
  
"What the hell? You're a witch." The vamp said kicking up to her feet.  
  
"Not exactly," Dawn said.  
  
The vampire stalked warily around her.  
  
"It's dropped you know." Dawn said. "The shield, I can't actually hold it, more of a defensive maneuver really." She knew she was taunting the vamp, but it got old watching them stalk around her, trying to decide if the shield was still up or not.  
  
The vampire grinned and rushed her again. This time Dawn struck out with her right hand and knocked the vampire to the ground with a clothesline. The female vamp landed with a whoof as the air was forced out of her lungs. She got up more slowly backing off from Dawn. She sniffed the air.  
  
"You're not human, but you're not a demon or a slayer either." The vamp said.  
  
"You know, it's never really been determined what I am. I guess the best title for me is The Key." Dawn twirled a stake casually in her hand.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you are. You killed Robbie so I have to kill you." The female vamp snarled and rushed at Dawn again. She attacked with a series of punches, jab, roundhouse, hook. She shoved the palm of her hand into Dawn's chin, snapping her head back. Dawn staggered back and caught herself against a headstone.  
  
"Ok, that hurt." Dawn said as she launched a spinning hook kick at the vamp's head. The vampire was more aware now. She knew she was fighting an able opponent and ducked. Dawn's foot sailed over her head and Dawn caught herself in a crouch. She swept her legs at the vampire's feet and managed to send her to the ground. Dawn pounced on her, straddling the female vampire's body. She shoved the stake into her chest and the vamp exploded beneath her. Dawn got up and dusted her hands off.  
  
"You were just playing with her, weren't you Niblet." A British voice came from the shadows.  
  
Dawn grinned in the direction of the voice and shrugged. "Yeah, but it's no fun if you take them too easy." She leaned against a headstone and waited for the platinum blond to show himself. The shadows swirled and he seemed to materialize from them. He walked over and leaned against the stone with her. He crossed his ankles, black Doc Martens planted against the ground. He fumbled a cigarette from the pack and lit it. Dawn raked her eyes over him. He was dressed in his customary outfit, black jeans, black tee shirt with a red shirt thrown over it. A long black leather duster topped it all off. Dawn smiled. It should have made him look like a Matrix reject, instead Spike made the coat look really good.  
  
"Not about fun, it's about staying alive." Spike said.  
  
"Did I look like I was having a problem staying alive?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She got some good hits in to you, might bruise on the chin there."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Won't be the first."  
  
"Big Sis is gonna figure it out eventually you know." Spike said breathing out a puff of smoke.  
  
"Nah, Buffy is all tied up in slaying and doing the mom thing, not to mention the constant Angel mopage." Dawn said. There was hint of resentment in her voice.  
  
Spike chuckled. "You'd think that gig would get old after awhile. She's been up to it what 5 years now?"  
  
"I guess." Dawn said noncommittally.  
  
"Still, she's not stupid. You turn up with enough bruises and scrapes she's gonna put two and two together." Spike insisted.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "She thinks I get into fights at school."  
  
Spike laughed sardonically. "Come on Niblet, you've never gotten in a fight with anything in your life, supernatural excluded."  
  
"Have so! I mean there was Molly Paxton in the fourth grade. I totally kicked her ass." Dawn shot back.  
  
Spike sucked hard on his cigarette to keep from laughing out loud. Dawn wouldn't appreciate it. "I beg your pardon then, you're a regular rounder."  
  
"So are you gonna tell her or not Spike?" Dawn said standing up. She brushed vamp dust off her black leather jacket and black jeans.  
  
"Relax; I'll keep your secret from Big Sis. Just don't go getting yourself killed. She'd stake me right and proper if you did." Spike said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm careful. Walk me home?" Dawn asked sounding like a little girl instead of the 17 year old she was.  
  
"If I show up 'round your house the Slayer is gonna get her vamp hackles in a rise." Spike said.  
  
"So, she'll think you're stalking." Dawn shot back. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't like Spike hadn't spent every single night out in front of their house for the last couple of years anyway.  
  
Spike put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, really. Alright, let's go." He stood up and beckoned to Dawn.  
  
The walk back to the house on Revello drive was a short one, to short in Dawn's estimation.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, and for being my guardian-well I don't want to say angel." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, bollocks no, let's not go there. Evil Undead Savior is an acceptable title." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Evil Undead Savior." Dawn said as she scrambled up the same tree Buffy had climbed for so many years. She ducked through the open window into Buffy's old room, her room now. Dawn put on her pajamas and sat on the bed to brush out her long brown hair. She was just snuggling down into the bed when she heard Buffy come in the front door. She closed her eyes quickly and feigned sleep. Buffy cracked open her door and peeked in, like she did every night after she came home from slaying. She shut the door silently. Dawn heard her footsteps as she walked down the hall to Mom's old room.  
  
Buffy didn't have a clue about Dawn's extracurricular activities. It had started several months ago. Dawn was sixteen and seven months old when she discovered there were benefits to being the key, the kind of benefits that weren't someone trying to use you to open a portal to a hell dimension. When she had turned seventeen the powers had really kicked up a notch. She had a theory that she'd just get stronger as she got older, which was pretty exciting really. It had started with super strength maybe not slayer strength but much stronger then your average almost seventeen year old girl. The speed had come next. She was wicked fast. Dawn had started to experiment with her new found powers. She discovered the shield by accident really. A vamp had rushed her in the graveyard and she'd thrown up her hand, uttering a word she didn't recall ever hearing or knowing. It had happened purely by instinct.  
  
After that she'd hung out in the magic shop some and talked to Anya a lot about magic. She'd done a lot of research, trying to figure out if what she'd done was magic or not. She never did find a spell like the one she could use. In secret she'd tried some magic and while she could do the little things, she didn't have an affinity for it, not like Willow or Tara had.  
  
The latest benefit of her key powers she had just discovered a few weeks ago when she'd cut her arm during a night of slaying. She healed quicker then your average human, maybe not quite like a slayer and certainly not like a vampire but the cut on her arm had healed in half the time it normally would have.  
  
She had considered telling Buffy but it was nice keeping her superhero status to herself, besides she didn't know what all her powers were yet. Knowing Buffy she'd go ballistic if she ever found out. She'd have this whole rampage where she yelled about Dawn having a normal life and the Powers that be were not going to do this to her little sister and she'd completely miss the part where Dawn liked having super powers sort of like where she'd missed the part where Dawn wasn't fourteen anymore. So for now it was her secret, well hers and Spike's.  
  
Spike had found out by accident one night too. He had snuck up on her while she was taking out a vampire. She had begged him not tell Buffy. He'd agreed but he had kept a close eye on her since that night. Every night when she went out to play with her powers, Spike somehow found her. Sometimes he'd stick to the shadows and lurk, just watching her. Sometimes he'd come out of the shadows and they talked. Dawn liked those nights best.  
  
She had almost drifted off when she awoke with a start. She hadn't written in her diary today. She always wrote in her diary. The Dawn Chronicles had started sometime when she was eight or so. Dawn flipped the bedside lamp on and got out of bed. She padded over to the closet and rummaged in the back. She found the bright pink raincoat that she never wore and snagged the diary from the inside pocket of it. Then she walked over to the small pile of stuffed animals she kept and took the bear she'd made at Adopt a Bear, Rufus was his name. Rufus had a tear along his seam. Dawn took her diary keys out of the tear in the seam and sat back down on the bed. She unlocked the diary and set the keys to the side. She was paranoid Buffy would find her diary and read it thus finding out all about her secret life.  
  
Dear Me,  
  
Today was, well pretty uneventful. The counselors are all going whacko trying to get everyone to start thinking about college already. I'll wait until closer to graduation to contemplate my future. Who knows, the way things go in Sunnydale, the world could end before senior year so really whats the point of contemplating a future I might not have. Besides Superheroes don't go to college, do they? Unless it's Professor X's college and I think maybe that's just a high school.  
  
Ben Hatfield asked me out today. It's funny a year ago I would have jumped at the chance to go out with him. I mean he is a total muffin and cupcake and lots of other yummy pastries, but I don't know. I just didn't want to. It sounds dumb but I'd much rather hang out in the cemeteries with Spike. He's been so many places and seen so many things and besides have you seen him? Muffin doesn't even begin to describe Spike. He's got these washboard abs, sometimes I go to his crypt early just I can wake him up and he'll answer the door without a shirt on, just his jeans and they kind of ride low on his hips and he's got a great ass and his eyes, to die for, I didn't know eyes came in that shade of blue. Ok, back on track, Ben just seems like a kid when compared to Spike. And okay, I know technically Spike is evil. I shouldn't like him, only he's not evil. He just likes to pretend. I've never seen him do even one evil thing. Sure Buffy has told me stories but I think she exaggerates. Besides if he were really truly evil, she'd stake him. It's sort of her destiny.  
  
I killed two more vampires tonight. One was a newborn, so I'm not sure I'm going to add him to my kill count. I mean I didn't even let him get out of the grave before I staked him but the other one was his girlfriend and she was pretty good. I totally dusted her, of course, but she got in some good punches. I might actually have a bruise on my chin tomorrow, which means lying to Buffy and making up a school fight. Spike says one of these days Buffy will wise up but I don't think so. The thing about Buffy is she's pretty self involved with herself and how she's going to save the world, or Sunnydale or whatever the current crisis seems to be. If it's not a crisis then it's Angel. If she ever gets suspicious and starts to grill me all I have to do is mention him and its instant mopage. She totally forgets whatever it was that she was reaming me for. Honestly though, I don't like to do that very often. It throws her into a funk for days.  
  
Anyway, if I'm gonna pay attention in class tomorrow, yeah that's going to happen. I better sleep. Maybe I'll have dreams about Spike. Night! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The alarm clock went off with an ear shattering buzz. Dawn reached out and slapped it with the palm of her hand. She crawled out of bed more then half asleep and stumbled into the bathroom. She turned the shower on as hot as would go and stripped her pajamas off. Once she was under the steamy spray she begin to wake up a bit more. She rolled her neck. She was sore from her fight last night.  
  
Dawn stepped out of the shower and swiped a hand across the steam fogged mirror. She wrinkled her nose, sorry she had. A yellow green bruise colored her jaw bone. There was really no covering this one up. She sighed and went into her room to get dressed. Maybe if she stalled long enough Buffy would be already be gone. When she finally ran down the stairs, long hair down hoping to mask the worst of the ugly bruise, Buffy was still in the kitchen.  
  
"You better hurry, Dawn. I made scrambled eggs and I'm already going to-what the hell happened to your face?" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, uhm, fight at school?" Dawn said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Dawn if you don't stop fighting your going to get kicked out of school and then social services will take you away from me. Is that what you want?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, Buffy. It was just-she called you a freak." Dawn stammered. The best way to get out of this was to make Buffy totally wig out.  
  
"What? She called me a freak? Oh please, I mean sure I slay vampires but it's not like I'm a freak. Who was this girl?" Buffy asked, completely taking the bait.  
  
"It's not important. I gave her a black eye. It looks way worse then my jaw." Dawn lied glibly.  
  
"Why didn't the school call me about this? They used to call about these things." Buffy said.  
  
"Uhm, it was after school, on the quad. It was broken up before any of the teachers saw." Dawn offered.  
  
Buffy looked at her doubtfully. Crap, the gig is up. Spike was right. Dawn thought.  
  
"Alright, but no more fights, Dawn. I'm serious. If you can't behave I'm gonna have to talk to Dad about letting you live with him." Buffy threatened.  
  
"Oh and that would be so helpful since he's never there." Dawn rolled her eyes and grumbled.  
  
"Social Services doesn't really care about that. He looks good on paper. I mean good job, nice trophy wife, and good salary. He has community brownie points, or something. Anyway, they'd send you to him in a millisecond if we gave them half a chance and I really don't want that, Dawnie." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop with the fights." Dawn grumbled.  
  
"And the shoplifting." Buffy said.  
  
"That's been stopped for like months." Dawn said. Well almost, she thought to herself. Occasionally she still nabbed thing, but only if she really wanted them and she was sure she could get away with it, like her leather jacket.  
  
"Alright, go to school before you're too late and they give you detention." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm gone." Dawn grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door. She schlumped through the school morning. She hadn't really gotten enough sleep last night. Lunch was something wiggly and gelatinous, something that wasn't supposed to be that way. Dawn pushed her lunch tray away and snuck out to the quad to spend her lunch hour. She lay down on the grass underneath a tree, using her backpack as a pillow. The bell rang and she just couldn't bring herself to get up and go to class. Once everyone had gone back into the school, Dawn got up and slipped off campus. She walked at a brisk pace, ducking into the cemetery where Spike's crypt was. If she hurried she could still make it for most of Passions. She banged on the door to the crypt and opened the door, slipping in.  
  
"Afternoon, Niblet." Spike said barely looking up from the television. "You come to watch the telly with me?"  
  
"Yeah," She said dropping her backpack and curling up on the couch. She leaned her head against Spike's shoulder with a yawn. "So what's going on?'  
  
Spike briefly explained to her what she'd missed in the first fifteen minutes. "Aren't you s'posed to be in school?"  
  
"Eeenh, "Dawn groaned keeping her eyes locked on the television.  
  
Spike chuckled and sipped at his mug of blood. That was one thing Dawn liked about Spike. He didn't chide her about doing things she shouldn't, except for the slaying, and he didn't treat her like a kid, like everyone else in her life did. Spike treated her like an equal. It was nice, and rare.  
  
She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew someone was banging on the crypt door.  
  
"Crap, Slayer." Spike was on his feet and opening a trap door. "Come on, Niblet, down here."  
  
Dawn jumped into the trap door and Spike slid it shut. Dawn let her eyes adjust and looked around the room. She was in a basement of sorts and it was cool. It smelled smoky from the fireplace and Spike wasn't the best housekeeper in the world. She understood now why Spike held on to this musty old crypt. The basement was twice the size of the crypt proper. It had a fireplace, a big comfy bed and a couch. There were bookshelves filled with books and other objects. There was a small desk littered with papers and books. There was even a little kitchenette with a small fridge and microwave and a retro forties style round table. It was a little dusty, but all in all it was a very cool space. Above her Dawn could hear the conversation going on pretty well. It seemed to echo through the floors.  
  
"Spike, have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ain't seen the Niblet in a couple of days. She come up missing?" Spike said.  
  
"She skipped her afternoon classes today. School called me. I made up some excuse about a doctor's appointment." Buffy said.  
  
"Haven't seen her. I'll give a look see and send her home if I find her." Spike said.  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'm going to go call her friends again and check by the magic shop, again." Buffy sighed.  
  
Dawn heard footsteps above her and the crypt door closing. Spike slid open the trap door.  
  
"She's gone; you can come on out, Niblet." Spike said.  
  
Dawn climbed up the stairs. "Spike that place is really cool."  
  
"Yeah, only the best for the Big Bad." Spike said lighting a cigarette.  
  
Dawn flopped back down on the couch. Her stomach growled.  
  
"Hungry, Platelet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. I didn't eat lunch. It was wiggling." Dawn said.  
  
"Exactly the way I like my food. Well then come on. I'll take you down to The Fish Tank and we'll have one of those bloomin onion things. Not likely Big Sis will look for you there."  
  
Dawn jumped up and shrugged on her leather jacket. Buffy would kill her and stake Spike if she ever found out he'd taken her to a place like The Fish Tank, but Buffy wasn't here and she wouldn't find out, just like she wasn't going to find out about the superhero powers.  
  
The Fish tank was fun. Spike wouldn't let her have a beer, even though the waitress offered to bring her one. Dawn munched on the onion thing while Spike told her stories about him and Drusilla and their "glory days" as he called them.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?" Dawn said.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and a swig of his beer. "Dru and me, we spent a hundred and fifty years together, not something you take lightly. Dru needed me. She was fragile and unstable. She used to say I was her knight in shining armor. I don't know that you could call what Dru and I had love, not even sure I know what that is. I figure it was close enough." Spike ground his cigarette out on the table.  
  
Dawn leaned back in her chair, full of greasy fried onion pieces and ranch dressing. "You know, there's this thing about ranch dressing, you can dip anything into it and it tastes good. French fries, cheese sticks, buffalo wings, chips, veggies, anything."  
  
Spike pondered her words a moment. "I'll have to give it a mix with some blood and see how it turns out. Ready to go, Lil Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, I should go do the patrol thing before I go home and face Buffy's wrath." Dawn said standing. They both knew she was just avoiding the inevitable.  
  
Spike walked with her to her chosen cemetery for the night, Shady Hill. "I'm goin to go take care of some business. I'll be back to do the guardian bit after while."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Kay, I'll be around."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find you." He said with a wink.  
  
She smiled and knew he would. He always did.  
  
*  
  
"Anamoira!" Dawn shouted. She threw her hand up and she felt the power ripple through her. It was weak though. Her other fingers searched the ground she lay upon for her stake. She'd brought more then one. She knew it. She always brought more then one stake. She threw her hand up one more time and shouted "Anamoira!" The shield wasn't even strong enough to knock the vamps back. She was going to have to try something else and it was going to hurt like hell. She stumbled to her feet, wincing as she put weight on her left ankle. It was a bad sprain, possibly broken. She hadn't had enough experience with battle wounds to know for sure. She balanced her weight on her right leg and swung her left up for a high snap kick that forced the closest vampire to stumble backwards.  
  
"Faruss!" She yelled, rolling the r just the way she'd practiced a few nights ago. It should have tossed the vamps back further away from her. At least it had when she'd practiced it. It didn't though. It hardly made them twitch. She was just too tired. She had to run there was no choice here, it was run or die and there were four vampires, the odds were stacked against her in this condition. She gritted her teeth and took off as fast as she could. It was a hobbling, slow pace with her ankle injured. She might have been okay. The vampires were scared of the things she could do, but she committed the fatal horror movie bimbo mistake. She tripped and fell. They were on her before she could scream.  
  
The lead vamp kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying to smash against a headstone. She struggled against the blackness that threatened to wash over her. She pushed into a sitting position, only to be smacked hard across the cheekbone. She rolled, kicking up with her right leg as she did. The vampire she kicked cursed. She smirked, that was some satisfaction. At least if she were going to die they could hurt over it. She caught a right hook in the mouth.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, girly." The vamp snarled.  
  
"Kiss my ass," Dawn spit blood. She ran her tongue along her teeth. They all seemed to be there. She could feel blood running down the back of her neck. She didn't want to die. She was 17, she didn't want to die and not like this, not in the dirt, bleeding.  
  
"Sassy to the end, I like that. But you know this is the end." The lead vampire said. He kicked her again. She didn't fly as far this time, just a couple of feet, but it hurt more. She waited with eyes closed. She knew what came next. He was crouched over her. She could smell his sour blood breath as he opened his mouth. She almost let him bite her. She wanted to know what it felt like. In the end, she couldn't do it. She shoved the stake she'd finally found up into his heart. One down, three to go and not a hope in the world.  
  
The remaining vampires stared at her in shock. She struggled to her feet. She couldn't breathe, or rather she could but the pain was excruciating. She started to hobble run. It didn't take much for them to catch up to her, especially now. One of them hit her squarely between the shoulder blades. She fell face first into the soft green grass. Cemeteries always had the most beautiful grass. Why is that, she wondered. I mean it's not like the dead people care and the vamps certainly don't. A kick to the gut forced any air she had managed to suck down out of her lungs. A hard roundhouse punch came down and hit her brow bone. She felt the skin split and the blood run. It really was better if they just killed her now. She was never going to be able to explain this to Buffy.  
  
One of the vamps, the shorter one, grabbed a handful of her long hair and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't get enough air to scream or even wince.  
  
"Whaddya know, you're not nearly as pretty as you were when we first started this." The vamp hissed in her face.  
  
"That's more then I can say of you." Dawn spit blood as she spoke. She watched as the vampire snaked his tongue out and lapped up some of the bloody spittle that had landed near his lip.  
  
"This is going to be good eating." He nearly purred.  
  
Dawn brought her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. It was enough that he dropped her. Pain fired through her body and the blackness returned, dancing just on the edge of everything. This was not how she was supposed to die. She was a key. She was supposed to die opening portals to dimensions, not being beat to death by vampires.  
  
"It's time you learned some respect." One of the vamps said as he delivered a kick to her mid section again. She flew up against a headstone, striking her head again. As the blackness engulfed her she heard a familiar British voice saying.  
  
"You're the one goin to learn some respect, Wanker." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Spike dusted the three remaining vamps in short order. He crouched down where Dawn lay bleeding on the grass. He brushed a long bloody strand of hair off her face.  
  
"Niblet, you okay?" He bit off a curse, stupid Git does she look okay? He thought.  
  
Dawn coughed weakly and winced at the pain. "Did you get them?" She asked looking up at him through the one good eye that wasn't swollen.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Nothin left but dust." He promised. "Come on, Bit we gotta get you to a hospital."  
  
"No, I'm not going there." Dawn said with a surprisingly strong voice.  
  
"Dawn, you're hurt bad. We gotta get you to a doctor." He said. His voice was serious and colored with concern.  
  
"Spike, no I mean it." She said.  
  
"Look at you, Bitty Buffy stubborn streak the size of the ocean. Alright then, I'll take you back to your house. I'll even stay and help you come up with something to tell Big Sis." Spike said.  
  
"No, and if you tell Buffy anything I'll stake you myself." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawnie, be reasonable. The gig is up, not your fault you did the best you could but she was gonna find out about it soon enough." Spike said.  
  
"I mean it, Spike. If you take me back to my house you better hope I die, because if I don't, I'm going to kill you." She threatened. Spike was surprised by the steel in her voice. Bit reminded him more of Buffy every day. She was made from Buffy's blood and soul so he shouldn't have been surprised. The similarities were bound to come out sometime. Just like a Summers woman to have it happen when they're dying.  
  
Spike grumbled and scooped Dawn up in his arms. "Bloody Summers women, a bloody curse for the things I've done. Bloody brilliant job Powers that Be or whatever the hell you call them, even the bleedin gypsies couldn't have come up with a better curse. Alright, I'll take you back to my bleedin crypt; it's not a bloody convalescent hospital though."  
  
It was a short walk to his crypt, closer then her house really. He managed to get the door open and Dawn inside. Managing the trap door was harder. He had to sit her down on the floor. He slid the trap door aside and picked Dawn back up. He carried her across the room to the bed. Spike lay Dawn in the bed gently, even so she hissed with pain.  
  
"Sorry, Niblet." Spike looked around the room. "Don't know how I'm going to help you here, don't even have a first aid kit."  
  
"I need some clean clothes. Go by the house and grab some of my things. There's a great big first aid kit in the bathroom, get it and make sure you get Rufus, the blue teddy bear on my bed." Dawn said.  
  
"I still think a hospital would be a good idea."  
  
"No, slayer like healing, remember? I'll be okay. I just need to sleep and get cleaned up." Dawn said.  
  
Spike noticed she shivered in the cool crypt. He started a fire in the fireplace. The room was fairly small. It would heat up quickly. He turned and dusted his hands off.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a little while then. Try not to bleed everywhere." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Dawn said with a bit of a smile.  
  
Spike shimmied up the tree to Dawn's open window. He paused at the sill, listening for signs of anyone awake. He sniffed the air a little. Buffy wasn't there. He stepped inside the window and looked around Dawn's room. He grabbed the blue teddy bear and then went to her closet. There was a duffle bag on the floor of the closet. He took it over to the dresser and slid open the drawers one by one, tossing handfuls of clothes in the duffel. He grabbed a handful of panties, trying not to look. Thongs, Niblet wears thongs? He thought shoving a handful of them deep into the duffel bag. He'd always pictured her more of a white cotton panties girl. He grabbed a few things from the closet, dropping half of them on the floor. Spike cursed and bent to pick up the various jackets and sweaters on the closet floor. He tossed them in the duffel bag too.  
  
Spike found the first aid kit right where Dawn had said it would be. It was the kind of thing only someone used to serious wounds on a regular basis would have. He tucked it under his arm, swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and stuffed Rufus into the pocket of his duster. He jumped from the roof and took off at a run back to the crypt. He really wished Dawn would let him take her to the hospital. If she was unconscious when he got back she was going. She could stake him later if she wanted to.  
  
He pushed open the door to the crypt and dropped down the trap door. Dawn was propped up on pillows. She smiled weakly at him. She was starkly pale which made the blood stand out bright red on her skin.  
  
"Sorry, tried not to bleed, body didn't cooperate." She said.  
  
"S'okay, Niblet. I've got the first aid kit. I'm going to get some water and get you cleaned up." He dug through the duffel bag and came up with a pair of pajamas that had suns and moons on them. "Change into those if you can. I'll be right back."  
  
He disappeared into the bathroom. Dawn pulled her shirt off with a wince. She threw it on the floor. She hissed with pain as she tried to pull her jeans down. She thought about waiting and letting Spike help her, but she really didn't want him to see her half naked, at least not like this. She gritted her teeth and slid the jeans down her slim hips. She tossed them on the floor next to her shirt and fell back panting. She just didn't have the energy to put on the pajama pants. She pulled the blankets over her legs and decided that would suffice for the moment.  
  
Spike came out of the bathroom with a ceramic bowl of water and some wash clothes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting the bowl on the nightstand. He soaked a wash cloth in the water and squeezed it out.  
  
"This might hurt a bit, can't be helped." He said as he dabbed at her face. "Really should have stitches on this cut above your eye." Once he'd cleaned the cut he put some antibiotic cream on it and covered it with a bandage.  
  
"No, it'll be fine." Dawn said coughing weakly. She winced when she did.  
  
"Alright, but you'll have a scar." Spike warned.  
  
"That's okay. It'll look like yours." She said.  
  
"Mine?" Spike asked. His scarred eyebrow shot up in question.  
  
"The one on your eyebrow." She said. Her words were slurred coming through swollen, cut lips.  
  
He reached up and felt his eyebrows, searching for the scar. He nodded. "Forgot it was there. Never seen it you know."  
  
"I didn't know vampires scarred." She said.  
  
"Only if the scar is made by a holy weapon or a cross." Spike said.  
  
"So how'd you get it?" Dawn asked. It hurt to talk but it kept her mind off the pain.  
  
"Clever little slayer in the eighteenth century. She had a spiked mace she'd had blessed by the bleedin pope or something. Caught me in the head with it." Spike said.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not then. Your hair's a mess, all kinds of blood in it. When you feel a bit better we'll wash it out." Spike said.  
  
"Kay. You did kill her though?" Dawn persisted.  
  
Spike washed the blood off the back of her neck and gently dabbed at the wound on her scalp. It was shallow and wouldn't have needed stitches even if he could have gotten her to go to the hospital. He sprayed it with Bactine. Her hair soaked up most of it but it made him feel better to spray the disinfectant on her scalp. "Yeah, caught up with her in China during the Boxer Rebellion. Now that was a fun time, enough Chinese food to go 'round. You cut up anywhere else?" Spike said.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "Hurts to breathe though."  
  
Spike nodded. "Broke some ribs I'll wager. Nothin to do for them. Here take some aspirin." He handed her a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water. She swallowed them and snuggled back into the pillows.  
  
"Stay with me?" She asked.  
  
"It's my bleedin crypt where do you think I'm goin?" Spike said.  
  
She shrugged and even that hurt.  
  
"You just get some sleep. I'm going to take the couch." He said.  
  
She watched as Spike unfolded a blanket and lay down on the couch. He folded his arms behind his head. "Spike," she said.  
  
"Yeah?" He sat up slightly, looking over the back of the couch at her.  
  
"What's it feel like to be bit by a vampire?" She asked.  
  
"Niblet, we'll talk about this when you're feeling better." Spike said.  
  
"No, I wanna know." Dawn persisted. It didn't hold a lot of weight when the question came with a huge yawn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Almost got bit tonight, almost let him bite me." Dawn said, her voice growing sleepy.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Bit. I'm glad you didn't let him bite you." Spike said.  
  
"Me too." Dawn said with a yawn and a hiss of pain.  
  
*  
  
Buffy yelled up the stairs for the fourth time. "Dawn, come on your going to be late again!" She sighed when there was no answer and trudged up the stairs. She hadn't been this difficult as a teenager, had she? Buffy wondered. She threw the door to Dawn's room open.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said stepping inside. Her mouth fell open. There were clothes strung all about. Buffy jerked open a drawer, it was mostly empty. She jerked open another and another. They were all more empty then full. There were clothes missing out of the closet too. She looked at the bed. Rufus was missing. Buffy ran back down the stairs and grabbed the phone. She called Xander first.  
  
"Xander, have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked even as the man was saying hello.  
  
"No, why what's up?" Xander said.  
  
"She's run away." Buffy said. Her voice sounded empty and hollow. She should have seen this coming with the fights and the shop lifting. "Oh God, I threatened to send her to live with Dad yesterday, Xander. I didn't mean it. I thought she knew that. "  
  
"Its okay, Buff. We'll find her. I'm on my way over there." Xander said.  
  
Buffy nodded mutely and hung up the phone. This was her fault. She'd been too hard on Dawn or maybe she'd been too permissive. How did one decide what the right balance was? Oh, God had this been what her Mom had felt like all those years ago when she'd run away after sending Angel to Hell? They had to find her. They would find her. She couldn't just lose her little sister. Mom had left her responsible. She couldn't just go and lose her. Buffy struggled against tears. This was not the time to break down.  
  
True to his word, Xander was at the house in a matter of minutes. He took a look at Dawn's room. "Are you sure she wasn't kidnapped by something looking to trade for a slayer? Now doesn't that sound hopeful, I mean maybe someone decided to take her on vacation and forgot to tell you?" Xander said.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "She took Rufus. A random kidnapper is not going to let her take stuffed animals, or clothes. She's run away."  
  
"Who is Rufus?" Xander asked.  
  
"A little blue bear Mom got her years ago when she had her tonsils taken out." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, so we hit all the Dawn haunts, call her friends. Would she have gone to LA?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't think so. She'd want to get as far away from Dad as possible and he travels all over but his home base is still LA." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, then lets go to the bus station first, see if anyone remembers someone that looks like Dawn buying a ticket to anywhere." Xander said.  
  
Buffy nodded, grateful to hand over control to Xander in this situation. When she found Dawn she was grounded for the rest of her natural life, or at least the rest of Buffy's. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Dawn sat up slowly. Everything ached and her head felt like it was going to explode. She looked around the basement apartment and couldn't see any sign of Spike. She slid slowly to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. Pain lanced through her ankle the moment she put weight on it.  
  
"Ok, so going to look for Spike isn't an option." Dawn said to the empty room. She scooted back in the bed and lay down. She was going to have to ask Spike to bring the television down here. There were a couple of books on the nightstand but her head hurt too much to concentrate on little words.  
  
She heard the crypt door open. Spike really should do something about that awful squeal it made. The trap door slid open and Spike jumped down holding two brown paper grocery bags. Dawn's stomach rumbled. She had realized she was hungry until she saw the bags of food.  
  
"How you feeling, Niblet?" Spike asked as he took the bags over to the small kitchenette. He put milk, hot pockets, pot pies, chicken nuggets and a bottle of ranch dressing in the fridge. Microwaveable ramen noodles and other dry things went in the cabinets.  
  
"Everything hurts. My entire body is one big bruise. I feel just ducky." Dawn grumbled.  
  
"Goin to take a while to heal, even with the almost slayer package." Spike said as he fixed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her. He pulled a paper towel off the roll he'd bought and plopped the sandwich in the middle of it. He poured milk into a mostly clean glass.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn said taking the sandwich and the milk.  
  
"You know, I talked to Buffy earlier. She thinks you've run away. She's worried sick, Niblet." Spike said sinking into a chair he'd drug close to the bed. He stretched his legs out in front of him and toed off his boots.  
  
"Did you tell her anything?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, but I'm hanging my ass out for you here." Spike grumbled. How was it Summers women could make him do anything they wanted him too, oh sure he grumbled and groused about it but in the end he did exactly what they wanted him to. He glanced up at Dawn. It was that Summers mouth, so damned expressive and those lips, perfect for pouting or kissing. He grumbled to himself. He was not thinking about kissing Dawn. He drug his eyes away from her mouth and up to her eyes.  
  
"I know Spike and I appreciate it. If Buffy found out about the things I can do, I'd never hear the end of it. She'd move me in with Dad for sure, just to get me off the Hellmouth. I've never even met him; you know that, at least not really because I didn't exist when he was around. I thought he'd come for Buffy's funeral because at least he knew her. I mean she is, was, his daughter. He sent a really pretty spray of flowers. He said he was in Spain on business at the time. "Dawn rambled and picked at her sandwich.  
  
"Don't let him bother you, Niblet. He's a wanker and not worth your time." Spike said.  
  
"Is this the part where you tell me it's his loss?" Dawn said sarcastically. She'd heard this speech from Buffy, Willow and Xander.  
  
"Well it is. Both his daughters have grown into amazing women. If he had a brain in his bleedin head he'd be shoutin it to the rooftops."  
  
She smiled. Somehow, it sounded better coming from Spike.  
  
"I've been thinking, why does a crypt need a basement? Especially a basement with a fireplace." Dawn asked.  
  
"Crypt was here first. Sunnydale was a hot spot during prohibition, not surprising really. Because of that mob activity was pretty high here. I figure a bootlegger or mobster, maybe both, had this built as a hideout. He didn't want to rough it and it gets cold down here sometimes hence the fireplace. Tunnels lead all over Sunnydale from here. Bloke doesn't have to worry about being caught down here if it comes to making a quick escape." Spike explained.  
  
"That's cool. You make history so much more interesting then Mr. Heanin." Dawn said.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Lived a good deal of it."  
  
"You could be a history teacher." Dawn said.  
  
"The bursting into flames thing might be a hindrance, Dawnie. Not to mention evil, remember." Spike said.  
  
"I'm bored." Dawn said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Can't really take you out on the town with Big Sis conducting the big search."  
  
"So what do you do in here during the day?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Watch the soaps and game shows. I read a little bit. I used to be a poet you know, bloody awful one but a poet none the less."  
  
"So read me one of your poems." Dawn said.  
  
Spike muttered. "Did you miss where I said I was bloody awful?"  
  
"I'm subjected to poetry by the entire senior class in lit. You can't be that bad. Come on, I'm sick. You have to do what the sick person wants." Dawn said.  
  
Spike grumbled again. "Alright, let me think, been a long time since I've recited poetry to anyone."  
  
Dawn finished her sandwich and milk while Spike "thought." She sat up straighter and tucked the blankets around her legs.  
  
He cleared his throat and stood up. "Lips on lips/soft, sweet, red/intoxicating like old wine. Hands caressing skin/like sculptor and masterpiece/breath coming fast, wet, hot/Tumultuous desire toppling/ Man and woman entwined in embrace/entranced with love, eyes blind/focused on the promise of tomorrows." Spike executed a very fancy bow and sat back down with a grin.  
  
Dawn applauded. "Ok, way better then Brett Starksy and he got his published in the school paper."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Good to know I can out poet a seventeen year old."  
  
"You wrote that one?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "Sometime in the late nineteenth century. I think we were in Italy. I'd just eaten two lovers in the park and was inspired."  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. That was more information then she needed to know about the inspiration of the poem. She cocked her head and looked at Spike, even sitting innocently in a chair barefoot he carried a dangerous edge. It lingered on him, like cologne. "Do you miss it? Eating people?"  
  
"I used to, not so much anymore. I've gotten used to helping the white hats, drinking pig's blood. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Spike admitted.  
  
"So is it more fun to be on the good side or the evil side?" Dawn asked.  
  
"More fun, definitely the evil side, no worries there, no self sacrificing it's all about fun and what feels good. The good side is filled with self sacrifice and doing what's right even though it hurts like bloody hell. It's funny though; doing the evil stuff it's like pitching dirt in a bottomless grave. The more dirt you throw in the emptier it seems. There's never enough to chase that hollow feeling away. When the fun's over you have to rush 'round like mad to replace it with more fun, to keep that hollow feeling away. Doing good on the other hand, even a little bit of it fills that bottomless grave right up." Spike snorted and stood up. "Bloody hell, I'm beginning to sound like a knight in bleedin shinin armor."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Well you did save me and I think you're right. I mean it sounds good. You know, I've been thinking about this for awhile and I've got a theory about you."  
  
"About me? Inspired lots of things in my time, I'm sure but never a theory. Alright, so tell me." Spike sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay so it goes like this. You used to be evil, like really evil-"  
  
"Hello, still evil here." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Do you want to hear my theory or not?" Dawn said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be quiet. Go on." Spike relented.  
  
"Ok so anyway, you used to be evil but since you've come to Sunnydale you've started changed, maybe evolving into something better. It started with you helping Buffy stop Angel from sucking the world into hell-"  
  
"Just did that because I liked having all the happy meals on legs around." Spike defended himself.  
  
Dawn glared at him but continued. "And then there was when you left town after kidnapping Willow and Xander, without killing them. And you didn't kill Buffy when you got the gem of Amara-"  
  
"I tried and I went to LA and tortured Angel good and proper." Spike said indignantly.  
  
"Well, yah but he was your Sire and isn't torture just like a vampires way of showing sibling rivalry?" Dawn said.  
  
Spike grumbled. Girl had a point. "Go on, or is that the end of your theory?'  
  
"No. Anyway, then you got chipped and I know at first it was the chip that had you not doing evil things and you kind of had a back slide after the chip. I mean you helped Adam but you know I think it was one of those things. You know when someone tells you not to do something; the first thing you go out and do is what they said not to. The chip was telling you not to be evil, so naturally the first thing you wanted to do was be evil and prove you hadn't lost your Big Bad status."  
  
"I haven't." Spike protested again.  
  
Dawn shot him another look. "But then you started doing good things and helping Buffy and I don't think it had anything to do with the chip. It could have to do with you having a crush on Buffy."  
  
"I do not!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Spike, give it up. You stalked her long before I got my powers. Everyone knows you have a crush on Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
Spike grumbled and groused under his breath. "Alright, fine. I've got a crush on the Slayer. I know it's never going to come of anything though. She loves the big pouf. That's never going to change. The type of thing they have doesn't. They'll be old and gray and wrinkled, or she will, and they'll still be bleedin crazy for each other. So yeah, I have a crush on the Slayer. I also have a crush on Selma Hayek. I have as much of a chance with her as I do with Buffy."  
  
"So in short, my theory is that you're becoming good. Eventually you'll be as good as Angel." Dawn finished.  
  
"Oh bollocks no, I don't have a soul, Dawnie. You can't just get a soul. I'd have to be cursed like Peaches and there's that nasty bit of no nookie, no thanks. I can't be good without a soul, Niblet." Spike said.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Some people argue that dogs don't have souls either, and they're good."  
  
"Oh bloody fantastic. I think I liked it better when you were comparing me to Angel instead of a dog." Spike said.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, I'm going to LA. I'm hoping Angel can help me some of his contacts there. I can't just sit around and wait for the Sunnydale Police. We know how great they are. Xander, will you stay here at the house until I get back? It could be days, however long it takes to find her." Buffy said pacing her living room.  
  
"I will. She's fine, Buffy, just going through that ole teenage rebellion stuff. I mean who wouldn't want to run away." Xander said.  
  
"I know. I did but I'm the Slayer, Xander. I could take care of myself. Dawn is just my little sister. There's no way she can handle the big bad world out there." Buffy said. She started throwing things in a suitcase. She didn't know how long she was going to be gone and she was seeing Angel. God could this situation get any more stressful. She was only seeing Angel in the capacity that he could help her locate Dawn, she reminded herself. She zipped the suitcase up and begin to haul it out to her Mom's Jeep Cherokee.  
  
"Ok, I'll call when I get there and if you hear anything about Dawn call me. You have Angel's hotel number, his cell number and my cell number, right?" Buffy asked Xander this question for the fifth time.  
  
"I've got them all. Anya knows Dawn is missing. She may not like me but if Dawn comes in the magic shop she'll let me know." Xander said.  
  
"Thanks Xand." Buffy said giving him a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm LA bound then."  
  
"Drive careful and all that stuff. Tell Deadboy I didn't say Hi." Xander waved as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Buffy turned the radio up, hoping to distract herself from any thinking of any sort. She'd resorted to asking Angel for his help. Dawn wasn't just grounded when she found her. She was going to kill her, provided she was found alive in the first place.  
  
*  
  
Dawn stretched. She was beginning to heal. She had a ways to go yet. Her body was still one ugly bruise and she didn't even want to look at her face. That worked out well because Spike had no mirrors in the basement. Spike had run to the video store. He was supposed to be bringing back lots of fluffy chick flicks. He'd protested arguing that there was a limit to the torture a person, or non person, could take. Dawn had played the sick person card again and he'd left growling and snarking about chick flicks.  
  
Spike returned in a little while with a bag full of DVD's and a DVD player tucked under his arm. Dawn clapped her hands like a little girl.  
  
"Did you get them?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I bloody got every single one. The clerk at the video store hit on me. He thought I was gay renting all the friggin chick flicks." Spike grumbled. Dawn giggled. "I got a bag of cheese popcorn too." He dug the bag out and tossed it to Dawn. It was the prepackaged already popped kind. She opened it and munched on the popcorn as Spike hooked up the DVD player.  
  
"Where'd you get the player?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Little electronics store on Main." Spike answered.  
  
"So you bought it?" Dawn said.  
  
"Yup, right and proper, paid cash-oh alright I stole it but they over charge you for these things anyway." Spike admitted.  
  
Dawn grinned and stuffed another handful of cheese popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Which one first, Niblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hmmm, Kate and Leopold." Dawn decided. "You did get that one, right?'  
  
"Yes, yes I got that one." Spike promised and took the correct case out of the bag. He put the movie in and flopped down on the bed next to Dawn.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Dawn said.  
  
"Sorry, Niblet. Didn't think about it." Spike said.  
  
Dawn snuggled her head against Spike's shoulder. He draped his arm over her shoulders and played with the ends of her hair. They'd washed the blood out of it earlier and it laid soft and shiny brown down her back.  
  
Dawn sniffled into his chest. She swiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Isn't it romantic? She was supposed to be there. He loved her so much it altered history and time."  
  
Spike tilted Dawn's face up to his. He carefully wiped away a tear making its way down her cheek. He leaned in close to her. She caught her breath. He took an unneeded breath and held it for a moment. He let it out and smiled. "The most bleedin romantic thing I've ever seen. Which movie next?" He nearly leapt out of the bed. Nervous energy propelled him across the room. He needed a drink and a smoke. He grumbled to himself. He really needed a shag. There was a little brunette chippy down near the docks, maybe he could get her to dress-. He shook his head to chase those thoughts away.  
  
By the time they'd watched Kate and Leopold, The Princess Bride, and Return to Me, Dawn had sobbed herself to sleep. Spike would never get it. Why do women always want to watch things that make them weepy? He was sorely tempted to sleep right there in the bed with Dawn's little body curled up next to his but he knew it wasn't right or proper so he wiggled out from underneath Dawn's body and went to sleep on the uncomfortable narrow couch. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Spike woke up to the sound of rustling in the apartment. He sat up and found Dawn sitting on the bed rummaging through papers. The drawer to his desk was slightly open. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him what they were.  
  
"Morning, Niblet. What you got there?" He got up and went to sit on the bed with her.  
  
"Did you draw these?" Dawn asked holding up a pile of sketches.  
  
"Bloody hell, can't a man have any privacy." Spike grumbled.  
  
"So did you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Angelus and I spent a lot of time together hiding out. When he wasn't shagging Darla or Dru he was drawing. I sort of took it up. "Spike said.  
  
"So could you teach me? Because I'm taking art class and I'm probably not going to finish the year anyway, but I'm supposed to draw a portrait of someone and so far all my attempts have turned out looking like prehistoric Sponge Bob figures." Dawn said.  
  
"Alright but I'm not that good mind you, amateur at best." Spike warned her.  
  
He rummaged through the desk drawer and came up with a box of charcoal pencils. He took the sheaf of papers from Dawn and found a blank piece of drawing paper that was probably older then Dawn. "Who you goin to draw?" He asked.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose and blushed a bit. "I was kind of thinking about you. Cuz I mean you're here and you'd make a good subject and plus you haven't seen your reflection in a few years. I thought it might be nice to see what a badly drawn you would look like."  
  
"Oh, bollocks, now I'm a bleedin art model. As long as you don't want to bloody draw me in the nude. That's an experience I'm not lookin forward to repeatin."  
  
Dawn giggled. "You posed nude for an artist?"  
  
Spike grumbled. "Yeah it was in Paris. Dru had a bleedin fit over this artist but he didn't want to draw her, he wanted to draw me. Not really right in my opinion but anyway Dru wanted a picture of me so I posed nude for him. If you tell anyone that I'll string you up and use you for vampire bait."  
  
Dawn grinned. It was so adorable when he was trying to threaten her. She knew he didn't mean a word of it, regardless of how much he protested.  
  
Spike sat down on the bed next to Dawn, his back propped against the headboard. He laid the paper on a hardback book and took a pencil out of the box. "Okay so you pick a feature and start with that. Doesn't really matter what feature just has to be placed right on the paper. Like if I were goin to draw you, I might start with your eyes." Spike said beginning to sketch Dawn's eye. Dawn took another piece of paper and begin to try and copy Spike's actions, drawing his eye.  
  
They sat in silence, each glancing at each other, making observations and attempting to put them on paper. Dawn thought she'd feel uncomfortable with Spike watching her, but she didn't.  
  
"Bloody hell, what are you doing?" Spike asked glancing at her sketch.  
  
"Drawing your cheekbones." Dawn said.  
  
"My cheekbones do not stick out that much. You're making me look like a bleedin starving refugee." Spike said.  
  
"Oh. Shut. Up. Every girl alive wants your cheekbones, probably most of the dead ones too, and they do stick out that much." Dawn said. She continued drawing Spike's cheekbones. Spike sighed and grumbled. He took a closer look at the sketch she was doing. It wasn't half bad. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dawn was making this up this art project.  
  
"Alright then, you're doing good there, Niblet, just-"he reached his arm around her and leaned over smudging a line with his fingertip. The movement pulled Dawn very close and he caught a whiff of coconut scented shampoo and spice. He'd never noticed the way Dawn smelled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, blowing it out through his mouth. "There now, see." He said. Spike hesitantly moved his arm from around Dawn's shoulders and went back to working on his own sketch of her.  
  
Dawn continued her drawing, taking serpentine glances at him and chewing on her bottom lip. Spike grinned to himself. When she was concentrating she stuck the very tip of her tongue between her teeth. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I can't get your chin right. You have that little cleft thing in it." Dawn said pointing to his chin. He reached up and ran his fingers over his chin.  
  
"Oh yah, right, forgot about that." He reached around her again and he couldn't help but notice Dawn scooted closer of her own accord when he did. He took the pencil from her and made a little mark, smudged it and handed the pencil back. "There you go."  
  
Dawn beamed up at him. He removed his arm from around her but she didn't move. He needed a smoke and some air. "Alright, Niblet drawing lessons over for the day. I'm goin to smoke a fag." He stood up and took the stairs up into the crypt two at a time. He nearly ran out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He smoked and paced the cemetery. He inhaled the cigarette smoke trying desperately to rid himself of the smell of coconut and spice. He couldn't get it out of his head. Sugar and spice, that's what little girls are made of, only Dawn wasn't a little girl anymore. When had the bloody Slayer's little sis grown up into such a stunner?  
  
*  
  
Dawn eased up out of the bed. She carefully tested weight on her ankle. It ached but it didn't shoot pain up through her leg. It didn't hurt to breathe as long as she didn't take a deep breath. She hobbled over to Spike's bookshelf. Dawn was surprised to see a collection of Stephen King alongside several ragged leather bound editions of classics. She slid a Stephen King out and hobbled over to her bed. These were the kinds of books her mom never let her read. She said she was afraid it would give her nightmares. Dawn took the book back to bed with her. She leaned up against the pillows and started reading and it was scary. She started to close the book a hundred times. It was eerie and creepy in the same way that real demons and monsters are and it was bloody. Even now Buffy tried to shield her from the bloody parts of slaying. Dawn had only killed vampires before, no muss, no fuss and certainly no blood or guts or gore. She felt the chills run up her spine and she closed the cover, only to open it again. It was like a train wreck, she couldn't look away even though she wanted to.  
  
She was asleep when Spike got back. Stephen King's It lay on her stomach open. He smiled and picked the book up. He slid it back in the bookcase and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He couldn't resist placing a light kiss on her forehead. The bruising on her pretty face had turned a greenish yellow. The cut on her eyebrow was a crusty brown scab. Soon she'd be healed up and she wouldn't need him anymore, at least not for anymore then running interference with Big Sis.  
  
He lay down on the couch and pulled a light blanket over his legs. He'd gotten used to sleeping on the narrow couch and he'd gotten used to going to sleep to the rhythm of Dawn's heartbeat, the soft swoosh of her breathing. He would have thought this much close proximity to a human would drive him mad with hunger and craving for human blood. It didn't though. Quite the opposite, he discovered he enjoyed Dawn's company and her breathing and her heartbeat was soothing. The crypt was going to seem awfully quiet without her around.  
  
Spike was awoken in the middle of the night by a high pitched girly scream. He sat bolt upright, taking a minute to realize what was going on. He could see Dawn sitting straight up in bed screaming her lungs out. He vaulted over the back of the couch and was on the bed with her in arms in an instant. He cradled her to his chest.  
  
"Hey, Niblet. Its okay, I'm right here, Dawn. It was just a dream, Pet." He murmured smoothing her hair back from her face. Her tears were wet against his skin. It was a little while before her tears dried up and turned to sniffles.  
  
"Want to tell me 'bout it?" Spike asked. He leaned back against the bed pillows. Dawn curled her little body up next to his, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He could hear her heartbeat was still a bit fast and her little body shivered against his. He pulled the blankets up over both of them and snuggled her closer, even though he knew his body wouldn't really give her any warmth.  
  
"It was stupid." Dawn said.  
  
"Most nightmares are." Spike said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"That thing from the book, it was chasing me and it caught me. I didn't have any of my powers. It got me on the ground and then it turned into those vamps. They were going to kill me, weren't they?" Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. He'd never been one to sugar coat things.  
  
"I guess I'm lucky you came along then, if you hadn't-"Dawn didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Listen, Niblet. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I made a promise to your Big Sis to take care of you and I intend to keep that promise." Spike said.  
  
Dawn looked up at him with huge blue eyes. Somehow the tears seemed to have made her eyes even bluer. Her red lips were pouty. Spike needed another cigarette. "Is that the only reason you're letting me stay here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, Niblet, not the only reason."  
  
Spike heard her heart skip a beat. Her breath trembled. He was glad she didn't ask for an explanation. He wasn't ready to give one. Dawn didn't ask because she was afraid what the answer would be.  
  
A/N For those of you who are interested this story is complete at my web site I will continue posting chapter by chapter here 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Dawn looked at her face in the hand mirror Spike had brought her. It really wasn't bad, a little bit of makeup would hide the worst of it. Spike was right. She was going to have a scar on her eyebrow. He sat next to her on the bed. She tilted the mirror so that if he hadn't been a vampire she would have seen him reflected there beside her.  
  
"Is it weird?" She asked.  
  
"Not having a reflection?" He said.  
  
She nodded. He shrugged. "Somewhat. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"How do you shave?" She asked "or dye your hair?"  
  
"I shave by touch and the hair dye is pretty much a no brainer. They give you enough of that stuff for long hair so I just make sure I use all of it and get it gooped on real good." He said.  
  
"What color is your hair naturally?" She asked.  
  
"Brown," He answered.  
  
"I like it blond." She said with a smile.  
  
He chuckled. "So do I."  
  
Dawn nodded. They were both silent for a little while. Spike's hand stroked her hair. She closed her eyes enjoyed the touch of his fingers. She realized for the first time that it wasn't just a matter of staying here until she healed. She didn't want to leave.  
  
As if he'd read her mind, he said, "Gonna be all healed up pretty soon. Guess you'll be going back to your house."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you're anxious to have your crypt to yourself, and your bed back." Dawn answered.  
  
"Couch is comfortable and I've enjoyed having you 'round, Niblet. So what do you want to do tonight? I'll go rent some movies but I'm puttin my foot down on chick flicks. We gotta have some decent explosions. And no pullin the sick person card on me. You don't exactly qualify anymore." Spike said.  
  
Dawn grinned at him. "Can we order pizza and just stay in? Do they deliver pizza to a crypt?"  
  
"There's a place off main that does, have 'em delivered all the time here. They make a mean blood and anchovy pizza." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, uhm I was thinking cheese." Dawn said turning a bit pale.  
  
"Cheese it is then. I'll go grab some more beer and give them a ring on the payphone. Be back in a jiffy." Spike said.  
  
While he was gone Dawn made up the bed and showered and changed clothes. She wished she had makeup but it was one of the things Spike hadn't grabbed when he was at the house. She pinched her cheeks until they were red and bit her lips. It had worked for Scarlett O' Hara in Gone With The Wind. She left her hair hanging down her back. Spike liked to run his fingers through it. Dawn glanced in the hand mirror again. God she was being so obvious but how exactly do you let a 124 year old vampire know you like him? And shouldn't he be able to figure these things out for himself by now? I mean, even a guy would learn something after a century or so, right? She should have talked to Buffy about these things, not that Buffy would have done anything but yell from the moment Dawn mentioned Spike.  
  
Dawn sighed dramatically and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She made a poor, sputtering fire in the fireplace. It would have to do. She grabbed some candles out of the cabinets and set them around the room. She found a book of matches from Willy's and was lighting the last one when she heard the crypt door squeal open. She ran and dived on the bed, leaning back trying to look natural.  
  
Spike walked down the stairs cursing, "Bloody hell did the electric company finally figure out I was tappin into the main line?"  
  
"Uhm, no, I just thought candles would be nice." Dawn said weakly.  
  
Spike stopped and looked at Dawn, one eyebrow raised. He nodded briefly and put the pizza on the counter top of the kitchenette.  
  
"One slice or two, Niblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Two I guess." Dawn answered.  
  
Spike threw a couple of slices of pizza on a paper plate and nabbed one for himself. It was true he didn't have to eat, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it from time to time. He sat down cross legged on the bed next to Dawn. He passed her pizza to her and along with a cold bottle of coke.  
  
Dawn chattered aimlessly while eating her pizza. She was beginning to think she should have had Spike bring back a movie, some hopelessly romantic one like Sleepless In Seattle. She was nervous. This is Spike, she tried to tell herself, you've spent over a week with him, no reason to be nervous. No reason at all, except that she was beginning to suspect that there was a possibility he was beginning to see her as more then Buffy's little sister.  
  
"Spike, tell me a story, about something you've done." She said. She liked hearing Spike's stories. He always told them in the most animated way. He drew you in and could actually put you in the story.  
  
"Alright, did I ever tell you 'bout the time I met Billy Idol? Bloke stole his look from me you know." Spike said.  
  
Dawn shook her head. That was all the provocation Spike needed. He launched into his story with glee. Dawn settled back against the pillows and watched him talk more then she actually listened to him. His blue eyes were expressive and when he was telling a story, especially about himself, they sparkled. As he talked he stretched out beside her, propped up on one elbow.  
  
"So what were you like before you were turned?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You don't want to hear those stories, Niblet." Spike said.  
  
"No, I really do." Dawn persisted.  
  
Spike grumbled and growled a little. "I was a nancy boy. I mooned after one girl my entire existence. I was a bleedin hopeless romantic. I made Buffy mooning after my Sire look like amateur night at the Improv. Dru turning me was the best thing that ever happened. I'm a much more interesting vampire then I ever was a man."  
  
"It must be nice, to have all those memories." Dawn said.  
  
Spike smiled at her. She felt her stomach do a slow flop. She looked away because his eyes on her were too intense.  
  
"Memories aren't worth much less there's someone 'round to remember them. Sure I've got a whole passel of stories but the only one 'round who remembers them is the big pouf and he's not one to over share. The thing that makes memories real and solid, are the people around you that remember them." Spike said. He knew Dawn still turned the idea over in her mind that she wasn't real. It bothered her that most of her memories weren't real. He reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She reached up and touched his lips almost reverently. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned over. His lips brushed hers ever so softly. Spike could hear her heart trip hammering in her chest. Dawn held her breath. She didn't want him to pull away and she was afraid even one shuddering breath would shatter the moment.  
  
Spike took a deep breath. He could smell her desire and he grinned inwardly, sometimes being a vampire had its benefits. He kissed her harder, lips probing, asking. She moaned softly, granting. His hand strayed down her neck, he paused feeling her pulse and then slide down to her waist. He reminded himself not to go further. He would bet that Dawn hadn't had very many boyfriends, or very much experience. Dawn threaded her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him closer to her. He went willingly, levering his body over hers. Suddenly Dawn pulled away panting. Spike pushed himself off her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sorry, Niblet, I got carried away."  
  
"No, it's-I wanted-I mean I wanted it. I just, wow, kissing you isn't like kissing any of the guys in school." Dawn said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Come here, Niblet."  
  
Dawn scooted over next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in the crown of her hair. She smelled like she tasted, sweet with just a hint of spice.  
  
*  
  
Dawn worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Her bruises were gone, her ankle healed. There was no reason for her not to go back home, except that she wanted to stay here with Spike. He had found out a few days ago about Buffy's trip to LA. According to his sources, the Slayer was still gone. Dawn paced the room, maybe she could sneak into the house, and then what? Move the rest of her stuff into Spike's basement without an invitation. She couldn't do that so she walked to the magic shop. Anya's mouth would spread the word faster then anything else that she was "back". She walked with her head bowed, her hands in her pockets. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and her own world that she didn't hear Spike until he was next to her.  
  
"Gonna leave without saying goodbye, Niblet?" Spike said.  
  
"Nah, I haven't packed yet. I thought I'd go do it after I'd let Anya know I'm back from where ever I ran away to." Dawn said.  
  
"San Francisco." Spike said.  
  
Dawn looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "I ran away to San Francisco?"  
  
"Course you did, bloody interesting city. I went and found you of course." Spike said matter of factedly.  
  
Dawn grinned. "Of course, where did I stay in San Francisco?"  
  
"Place called the Brass Trolley downtown, clean enough place but not high priced. Decent part of town. I found you down by fisherman's wharf, near the sea lions." Spike said.  
  
"Oooo, I like sea lions." Dawn said.  
  
Spike nodded. "Brought you home right and proper soon as I found you."  
  
"That was very chivalrous of you." Dawn said with a grin.  
  
"Yup, bleedin knight in shining armor I am." Spike said.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Plus, it looks good for you from Buffy's point of view."  
  
Spike walked beside her quietly for a moment. "I don't give a flying fuck about looking good for Buffy anymore, Dawn. I thought you knew that by now."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Are you sure about that? I mean she's Buffy and I'm not. I might have been made from pieces of her, but I will never be her."  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him "And if it was Buffy I wanted I wouldn't have spent the last three days kissing you." As if to punctuate his statement he leaned over and captured her lips with his. Every other kiss had been sweet and tender. This one was none of these things. It was hungry and possessive. When Spike finally pulled away from her, Dawn could have sworn she saw his eyes flash gold for a moment. She could hear him taking deep gulps of night air. She touched her lips tentatively and they felt bruised and swollen but in a good way. She grinned so this is what all the heroines in the romance novels felt like. Her entire body tingled and her knees felt wobbly.  
  
After a moment Spike spoke, "Ok so, let's go talk to Anya. We'll fill her full of details of your errant trip to San Francisco and my brave and daring rescue. That'll be sure to have her going off the way she does, won't take long 'til Big Sis hears about it and returns probably with the Big Pouf in tow. Bloody hell it'll be a family reunion."  
  
*  
  
Dawn sat in the living with her hands clasped in her lap. Spike sat beside her smoking a cigarette, something he wasn't allowed to do in Buffy's house. Buffy was due home any minute. She had called from the road and let Dawn know she expected her to be at the house when she got home, no excuses no exceptions.  
  
"She's going to kill me." Dawn said.  
  
"No she won't. She might be a bitch but she's gonna be happy to see you. Probably thought you were dead." Spike said.  
  
"Ok, so she won't kill me. She'll just toss me out on my ass." Dawn said.  
  
"Would that be so bad? Seems we got along okay in the crypt before, down right homey if you ask me." Spike said snubbing the cigarette out and tossing it out the half open window.  
  
"You'd let me come back to stay with you?"  
  
"No, Niblet, I'm goin to toss you out on the bloody street. 'Course I'd let you come stay with me." Spike said. He didn't add that he rather wanted it that way anyhow. He and Dawn weren't sleeping together and somehow for the first time in 124 years it didn't really matter to him.  
  
They both heard the car pull up. Dawn fell silent. As if by rebellion, Spike slouched further back in the couch, making himself thoroughly comfortable. He yawned when Buffy walked through the door. The Slayer was livid. He'd seen that look often enough, it was usually directed toward him.  
  
"Dawn, you have a lot of explaining to do." Buffy said. She didn't even acknowledge Spike's presence.  
  
Dawn opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She took a deep breath. "I ran away, to San Francisco."  
  
"San Francisco? What the hell is in San Francisco and what in the hell did you have to run away from? Late homework?" Buffy stormed across the living room, a miniature living breathing force of nature.  
  
"You were going to send me to Dad's." Dawn said simply.  
  
"Dawnie, I didn't mean that and you know it. Running away isn't the answer." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah and you have so much room to talk." Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I had just sent my lover to Hell! I think that warrants more of an excuse then I had a fight with my sister." Buffy yelled exasperated.  
  
"It always does. If I have a problem you've had a bigger one." Dawn looked at Buffy sullenly.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to turn this into a contest. You're grounded." Buffy said.  
  
"No, I'm tired of being treated like I'm 14. I'm tired of you threatening me with Dad every time you can't handle it. You're still trying so hard to be Mom and control everything. Guess what you get to save the world you don't get to control it. That's not part of the slayer deal. I'm moving out." Dawn stood up and started for the stairs. Buffy grabbed her arm. Dawn shrugged loose.  
  
Spike sat back and grinned. This was going to be a show. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Dawn slumped down on the couch, letting the heavy backpack fall to the floor. "Makeup homework. I think they gave me enough for the semester. I only missed two weeks. There really can't be this much, can there?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "You'll be fine, Niblet. I'll help where I can."  
  
"Oh goody, I have this essay paper to write in history. You can write it for me."  
  
"Depends on what history." Spike said.  
  
"Oh and a doctors note. I have to have a doctor's note. I think I'm gonna have to go back to the running away thing even though that's not going to be fun." Dawn said. She would have to go to run away counseling and a bunch of other junk if she decided to use the run away story.  
  
"I think we can get you a doctor's note, Niblet. Just goin to take a little bit of creativity."  
  
They used the sewers to get into the emergency medical clinic. Spike glanced around and leaned over whispering the plan in Dawn's ear. She nodded. She stuck to the corners of the clinic's waiting room. Spike walked up to the admission's desk.  
  
"Yeah, I think I need to see a doc." Spike said. He swayed on his feet a bit as he talked and generally acted over dramatic.  
  
The young nurse looked up at him and smiled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm having a bloody heart attack. Chest hurts like bloody hell and my arm has gone all numb and I'm pale. Don't I look pale to you?" Spike said.  
  
A line creased the nurse's pretty features. "Alright then, let me go ahead and get you into a room. We'll listen to your heart; take your blood pressure, things like that." The nurse said.  
  
Spike nodded and waited until the nurse had brought around a wheelchair she insisted he use. He winked at Dawn as the nurse wheeled him down a short hall into one of the examining rooms. Dawn scooted closer to the hallway they had taken Spike down. She cocked her head and listened. Spike had told her to wait until all hell had broken loose. She watched as the young pretty nurse, now considerably paler then she had been, came out of the examining room and poked her head in another room.  
  
"Doctor, there's a man in room 3b that I think you might want to take a look at." The nurse said.  
  
Dawn heard an exasperated voice come from inside the room, "Jeanne, I'm a bit busy right now. I'll be with him as soon as I'm done here."  
  
"No, Doctor, I really think you need to see this man, he uhm, well he, for all practical purposes, appears dead." The nurse said.  
  
Dawn bit her lip to keep from giggling.  
  
"Then call the morgue and notify the family. I'll be in there to make an examination as soon as I'm done here." The disembodied voice said.  
  
"That's the problem Sir, he's not dead. He's uhm, well he sounds British and he called me a doll and told me I should probably get the doctor now." The nurse said.  
  
The doctor emerged from his room rather quickly and followed the nurse into exam room 3b. There was a rustle of excitement and voices from Spike's room. Dawn heard Spike's voice proclaim rather loudly "Well do I sound bloody dead? I think it's a thing a bloke would know."  
  
Dawn giggled. When the other nurse was called she snuck down the hall way, hazarding a peek into exam 3b. They were all gathered around Spike poking him with needles, drawing blood and hooking various machines up to him.  
  
"Paddles? You are not shocking me with those bloody things. I don't care if you think my heart does need to be started. You know people are generally less conscious when you use those things. I've seen ER and it looks like it hurts like bloody hell." Spike said loudly.  
  
Dawn bit her lip to contain her laughter. Spike was having entirely too much fun with this. She continued down the hallway and slipped into the doctor's office. His office was a mess of file folders, empty coffee mugs and medical texts. Buried under a stack of file folders she found what they came for, a little blue note pad with Sunnydale Emergency Clinic on the top of it. Underneath the heading was the address, telephone number and the name Dr. Melvin Andrews. Dawn peeled several pieces of paper off the notepad. She carefully folded them and slipped them in her pocket. She snuck back down the hall and into the waiting room. She bumped into someone and loudly fussed over them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. You are okay aren't you? Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." She then ran to the small parking garage and disappeared into the sewers to wait for Spike.  
  
Spike heard Dawn fussing over whoever she'd bumped into. He grinned. She'd gotten the notepad. He stood up, removed a blood pressure cuff from his arm, pulled an IV out, grabbed the bag of blood they were about to transfuse into him and slipped on his jacket. The nurses and doctor stood agape looking at him.  
  
"You know, I feel better, really. I'll just be going now." He strolled out of the clinic. The nurse tried half heartedly to stop him. He jumped down into the sewers a few moments later and grinned roguishly at Dawn. He held up the bag of blood. "Want to stop by the video store? We can have dinner and a movie."  
  
Dawn laughed and tucked her hand under his arm. They walked back to the crypt. Dawn let Spike choose the movie. They ended up watching Lethal Weapon 4. Dawn spent most of the movie curled up next to Spike working on her homework. Occasionally she'd look up and ask him a question. He was useless in Math and Science but he managed to make the English, History and Art homework interesting.  
  
The next morning Dawn showed up at school with an official looking, handwritten, signed note by one Dr. Melvin Andrews, an expertly forged scrawl of a signature. The school secretary barely glanced at the note and nodded, ordering her to get to class before she was late.  
  
At lunch, Dawn was considering if she actually wanted to find out what the surprise in Mexican Surprise was when her friend Janice slid into a seat next to her.  
  
"So, Dawn, what's the deal? I called your house yesterday and your sister said you weren't living there anymore."  
  
"Oh, yeah, she and I had a fight and I sort of moved out." Dawn said poking her food with a plastic fork.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Janice asked.  
  
"With my boyfriend, only don't tell Buffy that if you see her. He's sort of older then me and she would have kittens if she knew." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, a college guy," Janice said knowingly.  
  
"No, uhm sort of older then that." Dawn said.  
  
Janice's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Older then college? How old is he?"  
  
"Uh, 25," Dawn said. It sounded good. She had no idea how old Spike had been when he was turned.  
  
"Ok, you have so got to bring him to the Bronze so I can meet him." Janice said.  
  
Dawn smiled. The idea actually appealed to her. So far she and Spike had stayed pretty cloistered in his crypt hiding from Buffy. It might be fun to take him out and show him off. He was a total honey to look at. "Bronzing tonight then?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, like there's any other place to go in Sunnydale. It might be kind of slow but it'll be better then sitting at home." Janice said.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Kay, maybe I'll see you there tonight."  
  
The rest of the day went off pretty easily. Dawn managed to catch up pretty easily. She walked back to the crypt and jumped down the trap door, forgoing the stairs and landing in a crouch. She found Spike sprawled across the bed reading something, something that looked suspiciously familiar. He didn't look up, even though she knew there was no way she could have snuck up on him. He would have smelled her coming long before she got there.  
  
"Spike, what are you reading?" Dawn asked walking to the bed.  
  
"Your diary," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and she sputtered "my-my-my what?"  
  
"Diary, might want to sit down, Niblet. Don't feature you getting a lump on the head if you faint. Concrete floor's hard." Spike said without looking up from the page he was reading.  
  
Dawn sat down on the edge of the bed and snatched the book from his hands. "This is not alright. A diary is personal, private, you can't just go and read it."  
  
"Didn't read all of it, just the bits about me." Spike said lighting a cigarette.  
  
Dawn blushed. She vividly remembered the "bits" she'd written about Spike. She had gone on for quite a while about his washboard abs and his blue eyes, not to mention the wicked little grin he had. She was also really afraid she remembered chronicling a list of things she'd like to do with Spike but she was desperately trying to block it out.  
  
"One question though, I'm assuming it's a good thing to be referred to as various things food items, things you eat, like muffin, honey." Spike said. His blue eyes twinkled with a mischievous sparkle and that wicked little grin spread across his face.  
  
She smacked him in the chest with the diary. "Yes it's a good thing and this is still not okay! Those are like the most private thoughts." Dawn said. She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at him.  
  
He crawled up on his knees behind her and moved her long hair to the side. He nibbled on her neck and against her will she trembled. "Come on, Niblet. Don't be angry with me, just wanted to know what you thought about me. I swear I skipped over all the parts that didn't say Spike, well except for the part where some bloke asked you out. He hasn't asked again has he? Because if he has I'll spill his entrails out and play with them while he watches."  
  
Dawn grinned in spite of herself. "No, he hasn't asked me out again, but I bet he wouldn't read my diary."  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" He started tickling her. Dawn tried to wiggle away squealing between giggles. Spike captured her wrists and held them easily over her head. He twined one leg between hers, effectively holding her down. He begin tickling her with his free hand. Dawn laughed until she was red and gasping for breath.  
  
"Okay, okay I surrender." She panted.  
  
He slid his hand back up her body and felt the shivers that went through her at his touch. He rested his fingers against her jawbone and just looked at her. His eyes lost their twinkle and went soft, darker somehow. Dawn caught her breath and bit down on her bottom lip. She struggled for the breath to speak and the lack of it had nothing to do with the tickling she'd just endured. "You know, if you wanted to know what I thought of you, you could have asked."  
  
"Would you have told me?" Spike asked. His voice was soft and filled with tenderness.  
  
"You mean would I have told you that there's no place I'd rather be then right here right now with you?" Dawn said.  
  
He smiled. "Something like that."  
  
"You know, it's not really fair. You know what I think about you now. I don't." Dawn whispered. She cast her eyes away, afraid to hear what he had to say.  
  
He turned her face so that she was looking at him again. "You make me want/Things I did not realize I wanted/Like sunlight to see if your eyes are the same shade of blue/As they are beneath the secret of the moon/You make me want warmth/ So that I may warm your body as you do mine/You make me want a heart/So that I have it to give to you/You make me want."  
  
Dawn's eyes filled with tears. She exhaled a slow, shaky breath. He smiled at her. It was all more then she could handle. The tears spilled over on to her cheeks. He kissed them away. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling his mouth to hers. Her lips explored his. He let her take her time. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. She marveled at the coolness of it. He tried to let her set the pace, tried to keep the desire, the need out of the kiss. He couldn't. Slow, sweet kisses evolved into wet, hungry mouthfuls. He pushed away when he smelled the first hint of fear in her. She sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face, running them through her hair.  
  
"God, I'm sorry. I-"she said. Her voice was shaky, unsure.  
  
"No reason to be sorry, Niblet. I'm not. No reason to hurry either. I've got all the time in the world." Spike promised her. He pulled her into his arms. He listened as her heartbeat slowed down gradually. He didn't let her go until her breathing was normal and steady. She leaned back and looked at him, ran her finger down the sharp line of his cheekbone.  
  
"Let's go to the Bronze tonight." She said.  
  
"What the bloody hell for?" He asked.  
  
"I want to show you off." She said.  
  
He laughed. "Show me off?"  
  
"Yup, no one else has a boyfriend as beautiful as you." She said.  
  
He chuckled. "I've been a lot of things to a lot of women; I don't think I've ever been a boyfriend, kind of like the idea of it. By the way, you tell anyone the Big Bad recites poetry to you and I'll tickle you 'til you piss your pants." He grinned.  
  
She smiled back at him. "It'll be our secret." She preferred it that way anyhow. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Dawn swiveled her hips against Spike's. He pulled her close and growled in her ear. His long black duster fluttered as they moved as if it too would like to wrap itself around her.The music was a slow techno beat. Dawn tossed her hair back and laughed. She wore low cut, faded jeans and a pale blue tank top that just skimmed her belly button. She felt sexy but it had very little to do with her clothes. It was the way Spike was looking at her, like he'd like to eat her with a spoon. The mood was instantly crushed when she felt a light hand on her shoulder and she was spun around. She found herself looking straight into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Are you very drunk or on drugs? What the hell are you doing here with Spike?" She turned her fury to Spike, "and if you ever put your hands on my baby sister again, I'll-"  
  
"I know, stake me right and proper. If you haven't noticed lil sis isn't such a baby anymore. She's a bloody full grown woman and I think she can make her own decisions about who puts her hands on her and who doesn't." Spike said.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing here with him?" Buffy asked turning her attention back to Dawn.  
  
"I was dancing, until you interrupted. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to dancing now." Dawn started to turn away from Buffy, she caught her arm.  
  
"No, you aren't. "Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a few months. There's not a lot you can do about it." Dawn said.  
  
"Let's just go home and talk about this." Buffy said.  
  
"It's not going to change anything. I'm not moving back in with you." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, let's at least get a mocha and sit in a quiet corner like civilized people and talk about this. Spike, you're not invited, just so we're clear,"  
  
Dawn grabbed Spike's hand. "Yes, he is." She tugged Spike over to one of the quieter corners in the Bronze without looking to see if Buffy was following.  
  
They sat down, mochas forgotten. Buffy took a deep breath. Dawn just stared at her. The music was muted here but it still wrapped around the silence and made it somehow intimate.  
  
"Dawn, where are you living? I've called your friends. No one knows. Are you even going to school?"  
  
"I started back to school today. I've got most of my makeup work done." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, well. That's good. I'm glad." Buffy glanced down at the floor. That wasn't the answer she'd expected and it had taken a lot of the fire out of her anger. "So, where are you living?"  
  
"Why? So you can tell Dad? So he can rush in here and drag me out of whatever horrid conditions you've imagined I must be in. Sorry, Buffy, maybe you didn't get the memo but Dad doesn't care. He'll probably send flowers with a card that says Sorry, honey, wish I could help but I'm in Timbuktu for work." Dawn snapped bitterly.  
  
"Dawnie, I just want to know where you're living at. I want to know you're safe. I love you and I'm not going to call Dad and tell him anything. As long as you're safe, happy and going to school, I don't care who you live with." Buffy said.  
  
Time to test that theory, Dawn thought. "I'm perfectly safe, I'm happy. I'm living with Spike."  
  
Buffy stared at her, mouth agape for a moment. "You're what with who? Sorry, I thought you just said you're living with Spike. Let's rewind here."  
  
"I'm living with Spike." Dawn said. Spike lit up a cigarette next to her and tried to wipe the smirk off his face. It was not going to help Dawn in this situation.  
  
"Dawn, please tell me this is a really bad joke." Buffy said.  
  
"No. He's got me in handcuffs and chains most of the time and I have to perform sexual favors for food but he does let me go to school." Dawn said.  
  
"Hey, Niblet, I'm not looking forward to a staking. She's kidding, Slayer." Spike jumped in.  
  
"Buffy, it's not what you think. He's got a nice apartment in the basement of the crypt. He's really good to me. He makes sure I eat and do my homework and get up for school."  
  
Buffy looked deathly pale. She had her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. "So you and Spike-"She couldn't finish.  
  
"He sleeps on the couch. I sleep on the bed." Dawn said. It wasn't entirely true. She had taken to sleeping curled up into him with her head on his shoulder. It was mostly innocent though. The only thing they had done was a lot of heavy making out.  
  
"It didn't look like that when I came in here. The part where you were dancing? Some societies call that mating." Buffy snapped. "Dawnie, he's a vampire. I thought you got over the vampire thing on Halloween when you were almost bit." Buffy changed her tone, trying to be a little gentler, less accusing.  
  
"Oh and excuse me but are you going to try and tell me that you spent two weeks with Angel in LA and didn't kiss him. I mean he is a vampire." Dawn said.  
  
"My life is not the topic of discussion here." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm just pointing out that you have no right to judge me." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, he doesn't have a soul. He's evil." Buffy said glaring at Spike. Spike just nodded at her and blew out a puff of smoke. "Don't you know there's no smoking in here?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Heard something 'bout that. Guess they'll let me know if it's a problem." Spike said.  
  
"He may not have a soul, but he's not evil. He doesn't kill people. He hasn't tried to hurt me at all. He found me." Dawn said.  
  
"I looked for you everywhere Dawnie. Angel used every contact he had looking for you." Buffy said.  
  
"Apparently Spike has some contacts Angel doesn't." Dawn said. The lies about her nonexistent trip to San Francisco came easily.  
  
"Bookie, used to use him when Tanofran was still a track. Bet on that ugly little horse they recently made a movie 'bout, Sea Weed, Sea Bread. I don't know. Won a nice chunk o' change though." Spike said.  
  
"Nice, you use bookies to look for my little sister." Buffy said.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Whatever gets the job done."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Dawnie-"  
  
"I don't know why you're so surprised. I hardly remember a time you weren't in love with a vampire. Hell, I figure it's practically normal in the Summers family. I like Spike. He's good to me and he makes me happy. "Dawn said.  
  
"He's evil!" Buffy repeated.  
  
Dawn shrugged "Until I see him do something evil, I'm sticking with the theory that he's growing a soul, or a conscience or something."  
  
Buffy glared at Spike. "If you hurt her-"  
  
"I know, I know. You need new lines, Slayer." Spike rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette butt on the floor. He snuffed it out with his boot.  
  
"I won't stake you. I'll keep you alive for a very long time and you'll just wish you were dead." Buffy said. "There are things worse then death and I'm really interested in trying them all out on you." She got up and left the Bronze.  
  
Spike draped his arm over Dawn's shoulders. "Well, now that was fun."  
  
Dawn fell back against him, exhausted from the encounter. "It went better then I thought it would be but then she really couldn't kill me with all these witnesses."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Are you kidding? This is Sunnydale, the most oblivious people on the face of this earth, she could have tortured you ten ways to Sunday and no body would see anything and if they did, it'd be a gang on pcp."  
  
*  
  
Dawn smashed the alarm clock with the palm of her hand. She noticed happily that it hit the concrete floor. Cool fingers tiptoed up the nape of her neck and she turned on her back with a smile, her eyes still closed. Cool lips teased her mouth and then were gone and her lips felt bereft. She opened her eyes with a pout.  
  
"Come on, Niblet. You've got to get up for school." Spike said.  
  
Dawn scowled. "Couldn't I just skip?"  
  
"Right, I got the distinct impression that the preservation of my unlife depends on your happiness and your school attendance. I rather like dragging my carcass across this earth. Get up I'll fix you breakfast." Spike said.  
  
Dawn groaned. "What if one negates the other? You might notice I'm not terribly happy about going to school." She drug herself to the bathroom none the less. When she came out, Spike was pouring her a bowl of Frosted Flakes. He set the bowl on the small table and got his mug of blood out of the microwave. He grabbed a handful of Frosted Flakes and crumbled them in his blood. Dawn sat down at the table to eat. He sat across from her.  
  
"Bloody hell, these are sweet. Even I can taste the sugar." Spike said looking into his mug.  
  
"When I was little, I used to pour extra sugar over them." Dawn said with her mouth full.  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at her. "Isn't there a limit to how much sugar a human can ingest before they rot or something?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it applies to little kids." Dawn said.  
  
Spike shrugged and took another sip of his mug. "Must be why they taste so sweet."  
  
"Guess so." Dawn commented like this was normal breakfast conversation. She glanced at her Hello Kitty watch and shoved a last bite of frosted flakes in her mouth. She stood up and dropped a kiss on Spike's head. "I'll be home after school." She said grabbing her backpack and dashing out the door.  
  
*  
  
Dawn had started patrols again. Spike was helping her in training. He sparred with her but had forbidden her to use her shield against him.  
  
"Thing bloody hurts like an electric shock when I slam up against it." He had grumbled.  
  
Her key powers and her slayer skills increased all the time. She had yet to tell Buffy about them even though things were amicable between the two. Buffy didn't understand how she could be with Spike and Dawn couldn't explain it, anymore then Buffy could explain her and Angel, who she was in LA visiting, this time for pleasure instead of business. Willow was working on an anti-curse spell.  
  
Spike currently had Dawn pushed up against a crypt kissing her. He pulled away slightly and looked around. Dawn slid down to the grass panting. Spike sniffed the air and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up.  
  
"Come on Niblet, think we better get out of here." He said without explanation.  
  
"What is it?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike shook his head and tugged her along. There was a sharp cracking sound. Spike shoved her to the grass. He fell on top of her and then quickly rolled to his feet, shoving her in front of him. "Run," He yelled. She glanced over her shoulder and he shoved her forward. There was another loud crack and Spike stumbled. He caught himself and kept running behind her.  
  
"Spike what the hell is going on?" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"We're being shot at, Luv." He yelled back.  
  
She kept running. She hadn't tested if her shield would stop bullets, and she didn't think this was the time to find out.  
  
Four more shots sounded before they made it to Spike's crypt. Whatever was after them was either incredibly fast or extremely well organized. Once they were in the basement with the trap door securely shut, Dawn noticed Spike had blood all over him.  
  
"Oh, God, you got shot." She said and started pulling his jacket and shirt off to look at it. There were six neat bullet holes scattered all over his torso.  
  
"S'okay, won't kill me just hurts like bleedin hell." He said with a growl. "We can't stay here. Good chance they'll be visiting here." He pushed himself to his feet and beckoned to Dawn. She slid his arm over her shoulders. "Place down by Willy's I can get these bullets dug out and then maybe I can figure out what the hell is going on."  
  
Spike's place down by Willy's happened to be in the tunnels under Willy's. Someone had set up a makeshift demon hospital there. The doctor was vaguely human looking if you could ignore his pale green skin. He reminded Dawn of the color of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, without the chocolate chips. He was digging bullets out of Spike when Willy came down. He looked nervously at Spike and Dawn.  
  
"Spike, man, you-you can't bring her here." Willy stammered. Dawn could almost see him break out in a sweat.  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow and looked Willy up and down. "Alright, spill it, Willy. Doc's gonna be awfully upset if I have to get up from here to beat your sorry ass."  
  
"She's the slayer's sister." Willy said shaking his head.  
  
"Telling me things I don't know might keep you in one piece, Willy." Spike said.  
  
"I'd get her out of town if I were you. Sneak out secret like and don't come back." Willy said.  
  
Spike sat up. The demon doctor grumbled but continued digging in Spike's shoulder for the last slug. Spike snatched a half empty bottle of whiskey from the table and took a swig of it. "Why's that, Willy?"  
  
"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me. If they find out you heard it from me, I don't even want to think about what they'd do." Willy started rambling.  
  
"Information, Willy, useful information now." Spike reminded him.  
  
"Someone wants her. I don't know who honest. They've sent the Order of Tareka after her. They have orders to maim, not kill. Whoever wants her, wants her alive." Willy said.  
  
Spike cursed under his breath. "Sure as bloody hell didn't look like a maim mission tonight."  
  
Willy shrugged. "You're the only one shot up."  
  
Willy had a point. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
Spike paid cash for the room. The clerk behind the counter assured him it was clean. Spike had his doubts. In a place like The Lost Souls motel, you could never be sure. The Lost Souls had plenty of human patrons but they catered to the demons. There was even a demon discount, sort of like triple A. He got back into the car and pulled it around to the room in back. Dawn was sound asleep in the front seat and he didn't have the heart to wake her up so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room.  
  
Dawn wrapped her arms around Spike's neck almost instinctively. He managed to juggle her and pulling the blankets back without waking her up. The clerk hadn't lied, the room was clean and recently redecorated. Spike wasn't sure he wanted to know why it had been redecorated, best to just pretend it was for style's sake. There was TV that promised cable and a mini fridge. There was only one queen sized bed but the sheets on it were pristine white and fresh smelling. He lay Dawn on the bed and slid her pants off, trying not to notice that her legs went all the way to her neck. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Spike locked all three of the locks on the hotel door and made sure the blackout drapes were pulled all the way shut. He shrugged out of his duster and pulled his shirt off, tossing both into a chair. He toed his boots off and climbed into bed next to Dawn. He could feel the heat radiating off her body but he didn't scoot next to her. Most people and animals found a room temperature body cold at first so they shied away from snuggling. As soon as he'd slid into the bed and pulled the blankets up, Dawn turned on her side and snuggled up next to him, burying her nose in his chest. His arms went around her and he kissed the crown of her head. He lay that way in the dark, wrapped around her body, his lips resting on her head.  
  
"Bloody hell, Niblet, what are you doing to me?" He asked the silent darkness of the room.  
  
*  
  
When he woke up, Dawn was sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. She was eating a hamburger and watching TV. She smiled at him. "Morning, how's your bullet wounds?" She asked indicating the bandages on his chest.  
  
Spike pulled one white square back and poked at the wound underneath. It was still leaking fluid. He shrugged. "It'll be better after I feed." He picked up the phone and dialed the front desk. It was a small matter to arrange to have blood delivered to the room. The Lost Souls Motel kept a stock of it for their patrons. He stood up and stretched, noticing Dawn's appreciative eyes on his bare, if bandaged, torso.  
  
"Gonna take a shower. Some one knocks on the door, come get me and stay away from the windows." He warned.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Dawn teased and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Spike reached over lightening quick and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to her feet and crushed her body to his chest, ignoring the pain it caused. His hands tangled in her long hair while his mouth claimed hers. He kissed her until she moaned and arched up against him. He stepped back abruptly and winked at her. "I'm not your Daddy, Dawn. Don't want to be."  
  
He left her standing in stunned silence, her entire body screaming, fire laving her skin and bones. She exhaled loudly and sat down before her knees gave out on her. She lay back frustrated and not quite sure why. Between being used as a key to open a hell dimension, having a sister for a slayer and discovering her super hero powers, she hadn't exactly had a lot of time to date, not that the guys were beating down her door. She'd only kissed a couple of guys, one of them being a vampire who was going to kill her. She smirked to herself. It was good she'd made such strides. I mean big step from vampire who wants to kill you to vampire who wants to-well she wasn't sure what Spike wanted with her. They hadn't really gotten that far. The way he kissed her, well she had seen Skinamax on cable before. She knew what usually followed kisses like that. She was pretty sure she was in love with him, although she only had an inkling as to what love was. She wasn't sure about his feelings though. He shared plenty and he was forever spouting flowery poetry but he never said those words. Besides, hadn't she learned by now, vampires didn't stay, they didn't promise you forever even though they had it to give. It was a never changing theme in her house.  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door. Dawn didn't move from her spot on the bed. She figured it was far enough away from the window. "Spike, door," she yelled.  
  
Spike walked out of the bathroom with a small, white hotel towel hanging low on his hips. He was still steamydamp from the shower. Dawn felt her mouth go dry. Spike was wiry. He was all carved muscle and pale flesh. She'd been living with him for a month and half but this was the first time she'd seen this much of him. He was always very modest. He peeked through the peephole and threw open the door, knowing the overhead awning would keep away the sun's rays. Dawn realized for the first time his modesty wasn't for him, it was for her sake. He appeared to care less that he was greeting the world in little more then a postage stamp. He took the large plastic container of blood from the clerk and shoved a couple of bills into the clerk's hand. He closed the door and set the blood on the nightstand. He glanced up at Dawn and grinned. She was still staring open mouthed at him.  
  
"I'm going to go put on my clothes, unless you're enjoying the view." Spike said.  
  
Dawn blushed furiously. "I-uhm-I-uhm-"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Don't worry, Niblet. I'll go put some clothes on." He disappeared into the bathroom and came out with his trademark black jeans. He opened the container of blood and vamped out. He drank deeply from the container and Dawn watched in amazement as his bullet wounds begin to heal a little almost before her eyes.  
  
"Wow, you make slayer healing look like, I don't know, regular healing." Dawn said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "The blood helps, a lot. The better quality of blood, the better the healing, if I were still on human blood, these'd be gone already."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Slayer blood is the best blood of all, isn't it? I remember, or I guess the monks remembered, when Buffy let Angel bite her, because he was dying of that poison."  
  
Spike nodded and finished off his blood.  
  
"You know, Angel does have a hotel. I'm sure he'd let us stay there." Dawn mentioned.  
  
Spike snorted. "Yah, like I'm just goin to walk up to my bloody ponce of a Sire and say got a room. First all, he'd stake me for being with you. He doesn't ask as many questions as Big Sis. Secondly if our gun happy friends know anything about you and me that's exactly where they'll look for us."  
  
"I guess. So what we hide out for a while or what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Don't know yet, Niblet. I promise, I'm not goin to let them get to you." He ran a hand over her hair and Dawn leaned into him. She felt safe with him. She knew no one else in the world would understand that but it didn't matter. She understood it inside. Her entire being knew she was safe with Spike. Dawn stood up and stretched. She grinned. She could almost feel Spike's eyes raking her over. He coughed.  
  
"Put your shoes on, Niblet. Still got that little klepto streak in you?" Spike asked.  
  
Dawn looked up at him suspiciously. "I guess so."  
  
"Good, we're going to go nab a few things." Spike said.  
  
*  
  
Dawn glanced around and slipped a black eye liner in the waistband of her pants. She'd discovered the extra slayer speed made it easier to shoplift. The only way the cameras caught it was if they slowed it down. Spike walked up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. "Goin cross the street, Niblet, be right back." Dawn nodded.  
  
She stood in front of the aisle of hair coloring. Maybe if she changed her hair just a little bit it would throw her pursuers off. She glanced around and wondered how she was going to hide a box of hair color though. She had already stuffed a variety of makeup in the low waist black pants she wore and her red baby doll tee didn't leave any room for stuffing anything. Spike slipped up behind her, quiet as a mouse and draped a black leather coat over her shoulders.  
  
"Saw it in the window, thought you'd look good in it." He said with a grin.  
  
Dawn beamed up at him. She twirled around. "So, do I?"  
  
Spike was speechless for a moment. She was stunner. There was no doubt about it. The guy just down the aisle thought so too. Spike glared at him. He moved to the next aisle. "You're gorgeous, Niblet."  
  
She bit her bottom lip and grinned. Gorgeous, he called her gorgeous.  
  
"If you're thinking 'bout dying the hair, anything but blond." Spike said.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. "I was thinking black."  
  
Spike cocked his head and looked Dawn up and down. With those eyes, that magnolia white skin and pouty red lips, she'd be a raven haired goddess. "I like it." He reached out and grabbed a box of black hair color. He tucked it in the inside pocket of his duster, the one not filled with toothbrushes, toothpaste and shampoo. He held out his hand. "Alright, let's go get you all dolled up."  
  
Dawn entwined her fingers with his and they walked out of the drugstore. One of the clerks stepped forward to stop them. Spike looked at him and let his vamp face flash just enough that the guy wasn't sure that he saw what he saw, but he didn't want to find out. He swallowed thickly and stepped back behind the register. Spike laughed.  
  
*  
  
Four hours later, newly raven headed and clad in a pair of black leather pants Spike had stolen along with the jacket and a pair of black leather pants for himself, Dawn danced on a crowded dance floor. Spike sat at a table near the edge of the dance floor and drank a beer and watched her. When she caught glimpses of herself in the smoky mirrors she didn't recognize herself. She had heavy black eye makeup and pitch black hair. It made her skin look almost as pale as Spike's. She'd tried red lipstick with the whole look and she just looked entirely to Goth. She made her way back to the table, hot and sweaty; she grabbed Spike's beer from him and took a swig. He just grinned at her. She made a face.  
  
"How can you drink that crap?" She asked.  
  
He laughed. "Vamp taste buds for one. Humans say it's an acquired taste."  
  
"Not one I want to acquire." She said. "Get me something that tastes good?" She asked, her voice all pouty petulant.  
  
He nodded and got up, making his way to the bar. He returned with something fruity looking and frozen. Dawn took a long sip of it and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Brain freeze" she moaned.  
  
"Careful, Bit, don't want you so knackered I have to carry you outta here." Spike said.  
  
"Kay, Spike, did you kill the guy you took the clothes from?" She asked gesturing down at her pants.  
  
He chuckled. "Nah just scared him a little. He might call the cops; tell them a monster stole some things. They'll think he was getting pissed on the job. Could raise the Big Pouf's radar though. Don't think he goes in much for robbery though." Spike said taking another swig of beer.  
  
After several drinks, Dawn pulled Spike out on the dance floor. She swayed against him, clinging to him like a second skin. He didn't mind. It tended to deter the looks she was getting from the other men in the club. There were a few persistant ones, a flash of vamp face generally had them looking the other way. Dawn stumbled and collapsed against him in a fit of giggles. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning most of her weight on him.  
  
"Bloody hell," Dawn giggled. "Am I knackered?" She asked.  
  
Spike swept her up in his arms and carried her out of the loud, crowded club. He didn't answer until they were out in the relative calm of the street. "That you are, my Luv."  
  
Dawn bit her bottom lip. "Am I?" She asked. They both knew she wasn't talking about being drunk anymore. She looked up at Spike for a moment, her blue eyes questioning his, searching for something there. She buried her face in the crook of his neck before she could find it, afraid of what it would be.  
  
"You are." He whispered softly and set her down gently in the car. He got in on the other side and she lay down with her head in his lap. In the near dawn hours of the day traffic was still light. It wouldn't be in a half an hour. Spike pulled the car into the parking lot behind the motel. Dawn got out on her side and nearly toppled over. Spike was there to catch her. She just giggled and wound her arms around his neck. "You're always there to catch me," She whispered into his neck. She pressed her lips to his collar bone. He groaned and tightened his grip on her waist. He had just shut the door behind them when she nipped the curve where shoulder meets neck with her blunt little teeth. He growled.  
  
"Dawn, you've got no idea what you're messing with." He said.  
  
"So show me, "She said in a pouty seductive voice. No one needed to show the girl how to give fuck me eyes, she had those down pat.  
  
He dumped her on the bed and turned his back to her. He took several deep breaths. He argued internally with himself. Most of him screamed takeherdoitfuckhernow . It was good that wasn't the part in control. "Dawn, not like this. When it happens you will be sober." He said. His words were tight and controlled until he heard her sniffle. He came undone. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. He whispered poetry into her ears and made quiet shushing noises until the tears stopped. He turned her face up to his and carefully wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He kissed her lips softly, tenderly and then pulled back to look into her huge blue eyes.  
  
"I thought-I mean I thought you-I thought you wanted me." Dawn said her voice dropping to a mere whisper. If not for his vampiric hearing he might have missed it.  
  
"I've never wanted anything more, Dawn." He said his voice a husky whisper.  
  
She looked up at him, confused. "Then why?"  
  
He caressed her face with his hand. "Luv, you're drunk. Neither one of us really wants your first time to be with you anything less the clear headed."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "No, Janice told me it was better if I was drunk the first time. She said it hurt."  
  
"A little bit, but I promise if we do decide to make love, you won't remember the pain, Niblet." Spike said. He took her hand in his and kissed the palm. "Now come on, let's get you to bed." He pulled the blankets back and Dawn slipped under them. She slid her pants off from under the blankets, suddenly very self conscious. Spike slipped in bed next to her and held her snug against him. The sun had been up many hours and Dawn asleep for a long time, when he dipped his head and kissed the nape of her neck, whispering "I love you, Niblet." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Dawn woke up with her head pounding. She rolled over with a groan.  
  
"You okay, Niblet?" Spike asked.  
  
She shook her head and knew instantly it was a mistake. The room tilted and started spinning. She heard Spike chuckle. "Just lay still, close your eyes."  
  
Spike got a cool, wet washcloth and pressed it to the back of her neck. She scooted back a bit, pressing her body against Spike's. She could feel his coolness against her skin and it was a better balm then the washcloth. She fell back asleep with her back pressed against his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her body.  
  
When Dawn woke up again Spike was gone but she felt better. She smiled as her eyes fell on a black rose lying on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and ran the petals along her cheek. She unfolded the slip of paper that had been underneath the rose.  
  
Whiskey burning amber  
Sliding down my throat  
Holds no comparison  
To your lips on mine  
  
Sweet smoke  
Tickling my nose  
Holds no comparison  
To your scent on our sheets  
  
Through time and years  
I've had passions and loves  
That hold no comparison  
To you, my sweetest addiction.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled, holding the poem close to her heart. Dawn blinked back the tears but couldn't contain the smile that was fixed on her lips. She got up slowly and took a hot long shower, letting it wash away the residual effects of the hangover. She got out, brushed her teeth and looked at the pile of clothes, black pants, red baby tee that she'd been wearing for almost week. She wrinkled her nose and shunned the idea of putting the clothes on just now. Her leather pants were draped over a chair in the room. She should have had Spike steal a shirt too. She wrapped her body in a white hotel towel and grumbled. Hotel towels were never really big enough. The edge of the towel just covered up her butt. She opened the bathroom door and steam rolled out.  
  
She walked into the room humming to herself. She froze and stopped humming when she saw Spike sitting on the bed drinking a mug of blood. He stopped drinking and stared at her. A predatory look swept over his face and Dawn gulped.  
  
"Uhm, didn't know you were back. Just getting these." She said in a rush as she picked up the leather pants and dashed back into the bathroom. She leaned back against the door, her breath coming in fast pants. For a moment her mind wandered, exploring the idea of what if she hadn't dashed back in here. Part of her wanted to open the bathroom door and walk back in there, the other part trembled at the idea, remembering the hungry look that had come over him. Neither part won. She tugged on her leather pants and pulled the red baby tee on. She might be tired of wearing the same clothes, even if they were rinsed out in the sink nightly, but the other choice was to parade around in the camisole she slept in.  
  
She walked back into the room, still blushing pink. Spike had finished his blood. He stood up when she walked in the room.  
  
"All done in the bathroom, Bit?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Goin to take a quick shower then and we've got places to go." He said and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Dawn stood in front of the double sinks putting on her makeup. She dropped the mascara and bent to pick over. When she did she noted the cold air coming underneath the crack in the bathroom door and grinned. Spike came out of the bathroom several minutes later dressed. She noted steam did not cloud the mirror she was using. She ran her fingers through her still damp hair.  
  
"So, where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To see a lady, guy at the front desk did some research for me. There's this old lady, witch or something, she knows things and can hopefully give us a clue about who hired the Order of Tareka. "  
  
"Okay. That would be good. I'm beginning to miss things like a change of clothes." Dawn said.  
  
"I thought the towel looked good. You could always go with that." Spike grinned that wicked little grin of his and her stomach flipped over.  
  
Dawn blushed. "Yes and that would get me arrested on the street."  
  
"You wouldn't need to go any further then the bed there, Luv." Spike said and it sounded husky, seductive and thoroughly wicked. Dawn blushed to the roots of her hair. Spike laughed and took her hand and walked her out to the car.  
  
Spike parked the car off Melrose. They walked hand in hand. Spike was alert, looking for something. He'd stop ever now and then, nod and pick up walking again.  
  
"What are we looking for exactly?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Remember that sorcerer Red was into visiting back in Sunnydale, Rack?" Spike said.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Please don't tell me that lady is anything like him."  
  
"Not at all, but she'd got her place hidden like that. You don't just happen to find this lady." Spike said. He stopped in front of a brick wall in a tiny, crooked alley. He put out his hand and rested his palm on the wall. After a moment it gave and his hand slipped through. He stepped into the wall, pulling Dawn with him. She felt a resistance and then it gave. They emerged in a room that looked much like everyone's Grandma's room. There was a recliner with a knitted afghan thrown across it. The television was an old console model. An elderly woman with white hair piled on her head walked in from another room. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Matilda. I've been waiting for you two." Her voice was cheery and aged with time. She smelled like lavender and White Shoulders.  
  
"You have?" Dawn asked.  
  
The elderly woman nodded. She beckoned to them. "Come on, we might as well get on with this then."  
  
They followed her into the room she'd just come from. It was a kitchen and in many ways resembled every grandmother's kitchen. The linoleum on the floor was ivory, gold and brown. It was cracked and peeling in some places. The smell of cookies baking surrounded them. The smell of dried rose petals and sage wafted underneath the cookie smell. Matilda bent and took a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. She transferred them to a plate to cool. She sat down at the table and indicated they should sit as well.  
  
Matilda folded her hands and put them on the table. "Well go ahead. Ask what you've come for."  
  
"You know the deal then?" Spike said.  
  
"I know some of it. It's better if you tell me." Matilda said.  
  
"Until a few years ago Dawn was a ball of energy, a key to a hell dimension-"Spike started.  
  
"I know what she was young man, jump to what you want to know." Matilda said.  
  
"Who hired the Order of Tareka to grab her?" Spike asked.  
  
The woman smiled at him. She stood up and walked over behind Dawn. She rested her hands on her shoulders and closed her eyes. She hummed softly to herself. Dawn looked questioningly at Spike, who shrugged. When Matilda was finished her eyes snapped open. She took her seat again, folded her hands and sat quietly a moment before speaking. "The sorceress guards herself well. I can not tell who she is or where she is but she is near. The power to open dimensional portals is gone, but a great power still resides within you, Child. Every part of your being is in danger. Unlike the last power, this one wants your blood, your soul and your body. All parts will bring a power to the sorceress."  
  
"She's not going to bloody get them." Spike growled.  
  
"Uhm-I-what do I do? Maybe if I fought her. I mean I have the key powers and the slayer skills." Dawn stumbled over her words.  
  
The woman shook her head. "You are still young in your power. You would not be able to use it effectively against this foe. I can give you some form of protection."  
  
"Ok. What is it?" Dawn asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "An ancient Celtic protection symbol, it must be ingrained, tattooed into your skin. You may place it anywhere on your body that you wish."  
  
"I'm so going to get murdered, but at least it's for a good cause." Dawn said.  
  
"No, you are not going to mark your skin up like that. It's too pretty." Spike protested. The idea of a permanent mark marring Dawn's perfect skin rankled him in ways and for reasons he couldn't begin to explain. "I'll protect her."  
  
"You already do, but you can only protect her body, the physical manifestation. I can protect her soul and render it useless for any magic." The woman smiled at Spike.  
  
"Spike, it's okay. I want a tattoo. I just never had a good enough reason to keep Buffy from murdering me over it." She said. Dawn turned to Matilda. "Can I get it on my hip bone?"  
  
"You can. If you will go in the bathroom just down the hall there, you will find a pair of loose, draw string pants and a tank top of virgin cotton. Put them on. Your outer garments must be as pure as you are for the protection ritual to work." Matilda said.  
  
Dawn got up and walked down the hall. She found the bathroom easily along with the clothing.  
  
Matilda turned her attention to Spike. She glanced at his hand on the table. "May I?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. She took her hand in his and closed her eyes. She smiled, eyes still closed. "You love her."  
  
He nodded after a moment, aware the woman could not see him. It didn't matter. She wasn't looking for a confirmation. She knew the answer.  
  
"You are a creature at odds with yourself. A demon resides in you, a constant battle for the human left inside of you. You do not have a soul, yet there is much humanity left in you. As a mortal your character must have been strong." The woman said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Sorry lady, you're wrong there."  
  
The woman smiled again. "I am not. There was never time for it to develop. That does not mean the potential was not there." She opened her eyes and patted Spike on the cheek. Dawn returned shortly. The cotton pants she wore were very low waisted, exposing the sharp ridges of her hip bones. The tank top was snug and rode just above her belly button. Spike tried not to focus on the expanse of white, smooth skin in between.  
  
"Lie down on the table." Matilda said. She folded a clean white towel and laid it at the head of the table. Dawn laid down, her head cushioned by the towel.  
  
Matilda lit a stick of sandalwood incense. She sat a small bowl of sage next to the incense. She lit white candles and set them at the corners of the table. Matilda took a redwood box from a cabinet. She brought it over to the table and positioned a chair so that she sat parallel to Dawn's right hip. From the box she withdrew a standard looking tatooist's needle set. She filled it with a vial of ink so deep purple it was almost black.  
  
"The ink is very special ink. It is imbued with magic and protective properties. It has been blessed by Cerridwen. It will not fade through the years even a bit. It will remain dark and true and protect your soul as long as it survives, long past the time of this physical manifestation." Matilda explained.  
  
Spike sat in a chair on Dawn's left. He laced his fingers with hers. "You know this is going to hurt like bloody hell, don't you?" He said.  
  
She shrugged. "I know."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
She bit her lower lip until it bled, refusing to actually scream out. Spike could not help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, lapping the blood from her lip, thrusting his tongue in her mouth and soothing away the pain. Dawn sighed, feeling the pain slip away. It was erotic in ways she could not identify, in ways she had never felt before. She wanted to protest when his mouth left hers. The pain returned and her protests were bitten off as she went back to gritting her teeth.  
  
When she was done, Matilda anointed the tattoo with oil. She helped Dawn to sit and handed her a cup of water.  
  
"Hold this, when I am done you may take a sip." She instructed. Dawn nodded.  
  
Matilda placed her finger tips, still anointed with oil, on Dawn's forehead and begin to chant. "Water and earth where you are, cast no spell or adverse purpose, Haste if not in complete accord with me, as my word so mote it be." Matilda opened her eyes and lowered her hand. She nodded at Dawn and Dawn sipped from the cup of water. She placed the cup on the table beside her. Spike dangled his fingers centimeters above the surface of the water. The tingling told him it was holy water.  
  
"You are done. "Matilda handed Dawn a small bottle of oil. "Use that twice daily to keep it well moisturized. It may seep blood more then a usual tattoo and for a few days longer. That is normal do not worry. The time is near. You will not have to run for long." She said with a pensive look. She rested her palm against Dawn's cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes for a moment. Then the pensive look was gone and she smiled, lowering her hand.  
  
"You must go now. Here are your things. Keep the clothing." She handed Dawn a cotton book style bag with her pants and tee shirt and boots in it. Dawn put her leather jacket on. The night air was cold. Matilda led them to the living room and nodded at the wall in front of them. "Just walk through, you leave the same way you entered."  
  
Spike and Dawn emerged into the alley. Spike looked down at Dawn's bare feet and scooped her up in his arms. He snarled at the passer bys that looked at them oddly as he carried her back to the car. He drove back to the motel, neither of them speaking. The air felt thick, almost tangible somehow.  
  
He got her out of the car and carried her into their room. He placed her gently on the bed, locked the door and returned to her side. His eyes lit on her lips. The bottom one was bruised damaged from the abuse her teeth had done to it when she was in pain. He bent and covered her mouth with his. His tongue, cool and wet, laved over the bruised, swollen flesh. Dawn made a breathy little moan. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth, absorbing the warmth there. She arched up into the kiss, deepening it even further. He tilted his head to the side and slid his body over the length of hers. She twined her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies flush so that there was no place they were not touching.  
  
He placed a string of kisses along her jaw, pausing at her ear to suckle on the earlobe. She let out a sound that was half giggle, half sigh. He smiled into her skin and moved down to her neck. He took little bites of flesh with blunt teeth. He paused for a long time over the pulse in her neck. He nuzzled it with his nose, breathing in the scent of her blood, the scent of her, sweet and spicy. He nipped the arterial vein with his blunt teeth and then licked at it, apologizing for the red marks he'd left there. He took a deep breath of her skin and blew it out, tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
"Oh, God," Dawn breathed.  
  
He slid his hand down her body, brushing her breast, naked under the cotton tank top and she sucked in her breath and held it until his hand came to rest on her hip. The hip she'd had tattooed. His fingertips noted the liquid stickiness there and he glanced down. The tattoo was seeping blood. He pushed himself down her body, blowing out an unnecessary breath as he went, tickling all of her nerve endings. He hovered over the tattoo and looked up at her, trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes were clouded with desire. He lapped at the seeping blood and her hips arched off the bed. He suckled, licked and lapped at her hipbone. His cool tongue soothed the pain away.  
  
"Oh, God, Spike, please." Dawn moaned. She wasn't sure what she was begging him for but she needed it now or she would die. She knew this as she knew she needed air to live.  
  
He slid back up her body and suckled at her bottom lip. His hand slid up her body, stopping at the edge of her tank top. He took a deep breath, scenting her for fear. The only thing he smelled was desire and need. He slid the tank top up her body, brushing her nipples with his thumbs. Spike pulled the shirt over her head and threw it somewhere. Her hands roamed over his back, tugging at his shirt, frantic to feel his skin against hers. His shirt fell somewhere alongside hers. She took a deep breath and then exhaled it contentedly. She relaxed against him a moment, enjoying the feel of his cool skin against her over heated skin. This was right. This is what the monks made her for, not dimensional portals or blood rituals, just this.  
  
She lowered her lips to his neck, mimicking the ministrations he'd performed on hers. She suckled the skin where his pulse would have been. She nipped at it. He tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her closer. She bit him hard enough to leave a mark and he rumblegrowled deep in his chest. She could feel the vibrations ripple through her body. She slid her hand down his chest, still nipping and licking at his neck. Her fingertips flirted over his hard stomach and brushed the waistband of his jeans. She paused, holding her breath. He was still, almost as if he too were holding his breath. He took a deep breath, scenting her again. Time trembled on the edge with them and then it fell over. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his pants and then the zipper. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, through her and down to her core. She looked away and swallowed thickly. The air crackled with intensity. Spike grabbed her chin gently and turned her eyes back to his.  
  
"Dawn, if this isn't what you want-"  
  
"I want. I'll die without this." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, I don't know how but God help me, I love you." He said. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Dawn woke up snuggled in Spike's embrace. She sighed with contentment and turned over in his arms so she was facing him. She placed a kiss in the hollow of his throat and thought absently that she didn't think she'd gotten around to kissing that part of him last night. She scooted closer until her body was flush with his and twined a leg through his. Spike woke up slowly with a grin. "Baby knows how to wake a bloke up in the morning." He murmured.  
  
"Technically, I think its early evening." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her and she couldn't remember what time it was.  
  
*  
  
When they finally got up, Dawn was starving.  
  
"What do you want to eat, Niblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"A Johnny Rocket's cheese burger and a chocolate soda." Dawn said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Whatever you want."  
  
They sat outside next to one of the gas heaters at Johnny Rocket's. The excitement of Melrose swirled around them. Dawn ate a cheeseburger and shared her fries with Spike. She drank two chocolate sodas and then they shared a banana split. Dawn leaned back in her chair, holding her stomach, careful not to brush the still sore tattoo.  
  
"I think I'll pop if I put one more thing in my mouth." She said with a groan.  
  
"Come on, let's walk it off." Spike said pulling her out of her chair. He draped his arm over her shoulders, she wound hers around his waist and they walked down Melrose like that, connected.  
  
They poked around in the stores. Spike bought Dawn a bracelet of clusters of tiny red beads. He drew the line at a cross necklace.  
  
"Bloody hell no, I'm not burning the shit out of myself every time I pull you close." He muttered.  
  
She grinned and they continued down the street. He should have smelled them, or felt them or something. He didn't. His guard was down; he was wrapped up in her. He heard the muffled whine of a silenced gunshot and dove for the sidewalk. He pulled her with him and covered her body with his own. People all around them screamed and ran, some of them falling, tripping and trampling over them. Spike raised his head and looked around. They had to get out of here or they were as good as dead. He leapt to his feet, dragging Dawn with him and they ducked down an alley. He heard the thud of feet behind them but didn't dare look back. There wasn't enough time. There were several more muffled whines. Spike drew Dawn closer, trying to block bullets with his body. She jerked forward and fell. He swept behind her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. She was pale. She looked down at her left side. A bright red blossom of blood stained the tank top she wore.  
  
"Dawn, not right now. We can't stop. Look at me. It's your shoulder. Keep moving, Niblet." Spike said and shoved her forward. He stumbled to his knees as a bullet caught his thigh. He snarled, slipping into game face automatically and pushed himself to his feet. He ran again, catching up to Dawn. She screamed out in pain as another bullet grazed her side. She tripped and fell. Spike turned to face their pursuers. They couldn't run now. They were too close and they were both hurt.  
  
"Dawn, get over there in the corner. If you know any handy key powers that don't require anything of you physically, now would be a good time to try them." Spike said as four assassins approached them.  
  
One was human, Spike thought. It was hard to catch his scent when it was mixed with so many others in this alley. There was bright yellow Miquot demon, something that resembled a shade with black skin and white eyes and a woman with bright blue skin.  
  
"Spike, we'd heard you'd gone soft. None of us wanted to believe it though. I remember a time not long ago you hired our order to kill a slayer, now you're going to die for a slayer's sister." The Miquot said.  
  
"Everybody's got to have priorities. Being that we've worked together, I'll let you walk out of here now it's the only time you're going to get this offer." Spike said.  
  
The Miquot laughed and charged him. Spike ducked out of the way. He grabbed the miquot's arm as it ran past and pulled up. The arm snapped at the elbow and the miquot uttered a cry of rage. Spike caught him with a hard sidekick in the small of his back. It sent him flying into the wall of the alley. He slid down into a pile of garbage with a moan.  
  
Dawn tried to sit up. Blood flowed faster between her fingers. She whispered some words that she wasn't sure were words and the blood flow slowed. She turned her attention to Spike and the battle he was fighting for her. The blue skinned woman had a long, ornate dagger in one hand and a stake in the other. She slashed at his torso. Dawn could see at least two bullet wounds in Spike's back and the one in his thigh. He wasn't going to last long in this fight. Dawn swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. She held her hand palm out and whispered "Foruss". The human, blue skinned woman and shade flew back and slammed against a brick wall. The shade was the first to shake it off. He leapt to his feet catlike and crept toward Spike, more wary now.  
  
Using her key powers when she was already injured made her dizzy and incredibly weak feeling. Dawn took a deep breath, willing herself not to pass out. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She let the power build inside of herself. She could feel it rolling and swelling in her chest. She heard Spike roar and she knew without question it was a roar of pain. There was an urgency inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she held both hands in front of her palms out.  
  
"Spike, duck and roll, trust me." She screamed "Iciderio!" She shouted using all the strength she could summon.  
  
Spike hit the ground and rolled just in time. There was a flash of orange light and the three assassins went up in flames. Dawn looked blurry eyed at Spike. He was well out of the way. She closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
Spike kicked the door open. He stumbled into the hotel lobby carrying Dawn. There was so much blood on him and her it was impossible to tell which of them were hurt or how bad.  
  
"What the hell-"Angel started, and then he saw the girl in Spike's arms. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Dawn. She's been shot, I'm shot and stabbed and I don't know what else." Spike said.  
  
Angel caught Dawn as Spike stumbled and fell to the floor. The bloody palms of his hands made a sick, wet thwap against the tiled floor of the hotel lobby as he caught himself. He pushed himself back to his feet through sheer force of will. "She's hurt. I can't take her to a hospital. They're after her." He said.  
  
"Alright, Gunn, help Spike up and follow me. Fred, call Wes and get him here now. Cordy bring the first aid kit." Angel ordered. He carried Dawn up the stairs. Gunn followed, practically carrying Spike. He took them to a large room with a queen size bed. He laid Dawn down in it and pulled the leather jacket Spike had wrapped her in away from her body. It stuck to the rapidly drying blood. The scent overwhelmed Angel and he struggled against vamping out. Her blood smelled like Buffy's.  
  
Spike sat down on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He reached over and brushed bloody strands of hair off Dawn's forehead. "It's going to be alright, Niblet." He whispered.  
  
Angel glanced up at Spike but didn't say anything. He'd never heard so much tenderness in the vampire's voice, not even with Dru, with whom he'd been infinitely patient and tender. "We've got to get these bloody clothes off her and clean her up so we can tell how much damage has been done."  
  
Spike growled and instinctively his fangs flashed. He fought it back. He didn't want his Sire seeing Dawn half naked. He knew that he had much of a choice right now. He was in no shape to care for her the way she needed to be. He nodded slightly, granting permission. "You go get the water. I'll get her undressed and bring an extra blanket. She gets cold easy." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He concentrated on the sound of her heartbeat. It was weak but steady.  
  
Gunn and Angel left the room in search of hot water, wash clothes and blankets. Spike carefully slid Dawn's pants off. He tried not to jostle her. The movements shot currents of pain through his body. It didn't matter. He couldn't die from his wounds, Dawn could. His eyes scanned her body, searching for wounds. She was so covered in blood it was hard to tell. He knew some of it was his blood. There a huge blossom of blood over her left shoulder. He swallowed and took a deep breath. He knew it hadn't hit her heart. He could still hear it beating, hear the swoosh of blood, although slower, weaker, in her veins.  
  
He could hear Angel approaching in the hallway. It sounded like he was being followed by an army. Gunn, Cordy and Angel all filed in. Spike pulled the blanket up, covering Dawn's legs. Angel carried a bowl of water and several washcloths. He handed one to Spike without a word. Spike dipped it into the hot water and started washing the blood off Dawn's face. He didn't know why. He knew they needed to see the wounds but it hurt him far more then any of his injuries to see her pretty face splattered with blood.  
  
"Gunn, how good are you at removing bullets?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fair." Gunn said.  
  
"Spike, go with Gunn let him take care of those bullets." Angel said.  
  
"I'm not leaving her." Spike said. His voice was cracked but strong and determined.  
  
"Spike-"Angel started.  
  
"No, you're not going to bully me out of this. I'm. Not. Leaving. Her." He matched Angel's stare. Angel looked away first.  
  
"Fine, lay down beside her and let Gunn take those bullets out." Angel consented.  
  
Spike stripped off his shirt and jeans.  
  
"Oh Gawd, cover up! I'm blind, I'm scarred for life." Cordy screamed slapping her hand over her eyes.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "Cordy go get a pair of boxers for Spike. You know, Spike they invented something called underwear. It's a good thing."  
  
Spike shrugged and sat down on the bed naked and covered in blood. He hovered over Dawn. She still hadn't woken up. Cordy came back with a pair of black silk boxer shorts. She tossed them to Spike and turned her back. He slipped them on and said "Alright you can look now."  
  
Gunn pulled a chair up to the bed and whistled as he inspected Spike's back. "Damn you've got at least four slugs in there." He poked at one oozing gunshot wound. It seeped blood.  
  
Spike growled. "Why don't you just stick your finger in it and wiggle it around while you're at it."  
  
Cordelia handed the first aid kit to Gunn. "I'm really not going to want to be here for this, am I?"  
  
"Nope, why don't you go down with Fred?" Gunn suggested.  
  
"Call Buffy, let her know Dawn is here. Don't mention her condition." Angel said.  
  
Cordy nodded and left the room again. Gunn took a pair of curved forceps and a thick wad of gauze. He started digging in one of the gunshot wounds for the bullet. A low, constant growl from Spike accompanied the procedure.  
  
"Okay, she's got one gunshot wound to the shoulder. I don't think it's anywhere near her heart but the bullet is still in there. The wound on her side is just a graze. Who's after her, Spike?" Angel said.  
  
"Order of Tareka. They aren't supposed to kill her just grab her and take her to some sorceress. Magic user's gonna split up her parts and use the power in them to gain more power." Spike said.  
  
"Great, Order of Tareka. Ok, so a hospital is out of the question." Angel said.  
  
"Why do you think I brought her here you bloody Git? If I could have taken her to a hospital I would have." Spike exploded. Part of it might have had to do with the fact that Gunn was now literally scraping bone trying to get a bullet out.  
  
"Wes will be here in a minute. He's good at removing bullets. This one isn't deep." Angel said.  
  
Spike's game face slid on and pain flicked across his demon features and Gunn jerked the bullet out. He bit off a curse. Gunn dropped the bullet into an ashtray with the other one he'd already pulled out. Dawn made a mewling sound of pain and Spike's human face slid back into place. His eyes softened and it was obvious his pain wasn't an issue now, only hers. He delicately stroked his fingers over her eyebrow and down her cheekbone.  
  
"Spike?" She whispered without opening her eyes.  
  
"Its okay, Niblet, I'm right here." He said.  
  
"Are we dead?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked into his.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, Luv, we're not dead. We're at Angel's hotel."  
  
"Oh," Dawn's eyes flicked over to Angel and she smiled slightly. "Someone shot at us." She said.  
  
Angel nodded. "Spike told me. Wes is on his way here. You've got a bullet still in your shoulder and you've lost quite a bit of blood."  
  
"I'll be okay, so tired." She said as her eyes slid closed.  
  
"Just sleep, Niblet. I'll be here when you wake up." Spike whispered.  
  
She smiled and whispered "I know."  
  
Wes showed up a few minutes later. Cordy brought him to the room. Gunn had dug all the bullets out of Spike and bandaged the wounds. The stab wound to his ribs was neat and clean. It would have pierced a human's lungs. Gunn covered it with a bandage and went to get Spike a mug of blood.  
  
"Buffy's on her way and I'm going to go ahead and go back downstairs where they aren't removing bullets from people." Cordy said.  
  
Wes sat down in a chair next to Dawn. He leaned close to her shoulder and slid the strap of her tank top down her arm. Spike growled possessively. Wes glanced up at him but didn't say anything. He dabbed at the wound with a damp washcloth and then sat back.  
  
"It's going to hurt her." Wes said.  
  
Angel nodded. "I've got some whiskey in my room."  
  
Wes nodded. "Best to use a small bit at least."  
  
Angel got up to get the whiskey. "Alright, let's wake her up then and let her know what we're about to do to her." Wes said.  
  
Spike turned Dawn's hand over in his and kissed the pulse point of her wrist. He placed another kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear. "Got to wake up for me now, Niblet." She moaned her protest and kept her eyes shut. Spike kissed her collarbone and cupped her face with his hand. "Come on, Niblet. We've got to get that bullet out."  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose but opened her eyes. Spike smiled at her and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "There's my girl." He whispered.  
  
Angel walked back in the room with the bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured a couple of fingers into it and handed it to Wes. Spike helped Dawn sit up. He sat behind her against the head board and pulled her up between his legs. He cradled her like that and let her lean against him, taking all her weight on fresh wounds that must have hurt but he never so much as grimaced. Wes handed the glass to Dawn.  
  
"That will help dull the pain a little." He said.  
  
"I don't wanna, last time I got drunk I was sick." Dawn said.  
  
Spike smiled down at her. "We're not going to get you drunk, Luv, just numb the pain a little."  
  
"Kay," She said before downing the amber liquid. She coughed and sputtered after it was down. "How can you stand that stuff?" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Acquired tastes." Wes said as he got out forceps, gauze and antibiotic. "Alright, this is going to hurt. I'll do what I can to minimize the pain.  
  
Dawn drew back, closer to Spike. He brought his right arm around and rested it on his knee. Dawn grabbed his hand in both of hers. She was scared. He could smell it. He moved the meaty part of his hand to her lips. "Bite down, and listen to me, Niblet. I'm going to recite a poem to you. I didn't make it up because right now I can't think of anything except that you're hurt. This guy named Pablo Neruda wrote it. Listen to it, every word is true." He whispered in her ear too low for Wes to make out but Spike knew from the look on Angel's face, he caught every word.  
  
Dawn nodded and bit down on Spike's hand. Wes started working on getting the bullet out.  
  
"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose or topaz/or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off/I love you as certain dark things are to be loved/in secret between the shadow and the soul." Spike whispered.  
  
Dawn whimpered as Wesley dug in her shoulder and bit harder on Spike's hand.  
  
"I love you as the plant that never blooms/but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers/thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance/risen from the earth lives darkly in my body." Spike whispered.  
  
"Almost got it, Dawnie." Wes promised.  
  
Dawn nodded and bit harder. She felt the skin on Spike's hand break.  
  
"I love you without knowing how or when or where/I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride/So I love you because I know no other way/that this: where I does not exist, nor you/so close that your hand on my chest is my hand/so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep." Spike whispered.  
  
Wes pulled the bullet out and plinked it in a glass ashtray. Dawn eased up her bite but didn't let Spike's hand go. She could taste small amounts of blood swirl into her mouth and she sucked at his hand apologetically. Wes doused the wound with peroxide, causing her to wince and bite down on Spike's hand momentarily.  
  
"Sorry," Wes apologized as he squirted antibiotic cream on a square of gauze before placing it over the wound and taping it in place. Another large bandage was taped over the graze wound on her side.  
  
"Can I sleep now?" Dawn asked in a whisper soft little girl voice.  
  
"You can sleep now, Niblet." Spike said.  
  
Dawn curled her body into Spike's and closed her eyes. She was asleep before Wes ever left the room. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Once Dawn was sound asleep Spike let Angel talk him into leaving her long enough to take a shower. Angel promised he'd stay right there and watch over her.  
  
"If she wakes up let me know. I don't want her thinking I've gone and left her." Spike said.  
  
"Alright, Spike." Angel said, clearly becoming annoyed.  
  
He was in the shower only long enough to wash the blood off. Cordy appeared with flannel pajama pants and re-bandaged Spike's wounds. They had oozed and seeped a lot of blood and puss when Dawn pushed against him.  
  
Spike crawled back in the bed, now clad in dark watch plaid pajama pants. He sat up against the headboard, unwilling to sleep, to leave Dawn unguarded. Even in her sleep, Dawn sensed he was back. She scooted closer and snuggled into him. Spike wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Angel watched them from his chair by the bed.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" He said.  
  
Spike nodded. "I don't know how or why. I shouldn't be able to, not like this. This is good and pure, it's not like Dru, but somehow I do. I love her." He said.  
  
Angel shook his head and looked down at his hands clasped and dangling between his knees. Spike knew without question that Angel's mind was on the other Summers woman, headed here right now.  
  
"Be careful, Spike." Angel said.  
  
"I know, don't hurt her. I'd stake myself first." He said.  
  
Angel nodded and stood up. He walked to the door but paused. "Doesn't matter, you'll hurt her anyway. We're vampires Spike; we were born to hurt them."  
  
*  
  
Angel intercepted Buffy on Dawn and Spike's behalf. He sat her down and explained to her what he knew, which was still precious little. He tried to reason with her.  
  
"The Order of Tareka? Go ask Spike what the hell is going on. All I know is he hired them to take me out. Maybe he's involved in this somehow." Buffy raged.  
  
Angel shook his head. "You didn't see them together. He loves her, Buffy."  
  
"He can't love. He's evil." Buffy spit.  
  
"Angelus loves you." Angel said simply.  
  
"Yeah, so much he tried to suck the world into hell." Buffy paced back and forth across the hotel lobby.  
  
"He tried to suck the world into hell because he was trying to get rid of the love he had for you. The only way he stops loving you is if there is no more world. And that's not the issue here. Spike and Dawn are. He loves her." Angel said.  
  
"How?" Buffy looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never ever let her go.  
  
Angel shook his head. "I don't know. He doesn't know. He didn't do this, Buffy. He took four bullets in the back, one in his leg and a stab wound to his lungs trying to protect her. He then somehow managed to carry her all the way here from over near Melrose."  
  
Buffy took a deep shuddering breath. That was Angel's breaking point. In two strides he was by her side with her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. "She's okay right?"  
  
"She's going to fine. She'll have a scar but there won't be any permanent damage." Angel said.  
  
Buffy nodded but made no attempt to move out of Angel's arms. "We've got to stop who ever hired them. It's the only way they'll ever stop."  
  
"I know. We will." Angel promised.  
  
"Can I go see her?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel nodded. "He's with her. He won't leave her side." He warned.  
  
"That's okay. I just want to make sure she's okay." Buffy said.  
  
Angel led her to the room Dawn and Spike were staying in. He opened the door and they slipped in quietly. Buffy stood by the bed, looking down at Spike curled around her baby sister's body. His fingers were tangled in her hair even in his sleep. Her hand rested over his undead heart. Buffy felt tears sting her eyes. It hurt knowing her little sister could have this but she and Angel never could. It just wasn't that easy for them.  
  
*  
  
When Dawn woke up her whole body ached. Spike played with her hair. She smiled up at him. He was sitting in the bed beside her drinking a mug of blood.  
  
"How you feeling, Niblet?" he asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a bus." She grumbled.  
  
He chuckled. "Big Sis is downstairs."  
  
"Great, I need another fight, this last one didn't quite kill me." Dawn said.  
  
"Don't think she wants to fight. She's not speaking much to me but normally she'd light into me." Spike said.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. "How are you? You were in bad shape the last I really remember."  
  
"If I can go without getting shot a few days, I'll be fine." Spike said.  
  
Dawn slipped out of bed. She wanted a shower. "Will you play doctor when I get out of the shower if I go take one?" she asked.  
  
"I'll play doctor with you anytime, Niblet." Spike winked at her.  
  
Dawn felt better once her hair was clean and the last traces of blood were scrubbed away. Spike patiently bandaged her shoulder and side. "Buffy brought you clothes. They're in the dresser there." Spike gestured to an oak dresser against the wall.  
  
Dawn selected a pair of pale blue workout pants and matching zip sweat shirt. She tried to comb her hair but wasn't having much luck. Spike took the brush from her and sat her on the bed. He sat behind her and brushed her hair out. He braided it into one long, black plait.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to braid hair?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Can't tell anyone." He said.  
  
"I cross my heart." She made an x over her heart.  
  
"I used to brush and braid my Mum's hair. She was sick and it was hard for her to do." Spike said. "Come on, let's get some food inside of you." He pulled her to her feet and twined his fingers with hers.  
  
Someone had ordered pizza downstairs and everyone was gathered around the curved desk eating. The smell made Dawn's stomach grumble. Angel heard it and turned to look at her, everyone else turned as if on cue. Dawn smiled as brightly as she could and blushed.  
  
"Hi, everybody." She said.  
  
"Feeling better, Dawn?" Wes asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sore, everywhere but it doesn't hurt like it did."  
  
Buffy walked over and hugged her, trying to avoid her left side. "What did you do to your hair?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I was trying to throw the gun looneys off."  
  
"Oh, and what Captain Peroxide here is so under the radar." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, don't." Dawn said. Her voice was quiet and almost pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time getting used to it. I'm glad your okay, Dawnie." Buffy said. She turned to Spike, "And thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"It wasn't good enough, but I tried." Spike said.  
  
"Can we eat? I'm starving." Dawn tugged Spike down the rest of the stairs with her. Spike insisted she sit down. He would bring the pizza to her. Buffy watched the both of them like a hawk. Dawn tried to pretend it didn't matter and Spike either didn't care or he was better at pretending then she was. Dawn was busy watching Spike's reactions to Buffy.  
  
Later in their room she was curled in his arms. She stared at the wall opposite the bed and said "The reason you love me, it's because I'm part of her, isn't it."  
  
"What?" Spike snapped.  
  
"The reason you love me, it's because I'm part of Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
"Bloody hell, she has nothing to do with why I love you, not a single damn thing." Spike said.  
  
"Are you sure? I know you wanted her for a long time." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah, I did, but I was a bloody git. I had no idea what I really wanted even though it was right in front of me the entire time. "Spike said.  
  
"If it's not because of her, then why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you love me?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike smiled and stroked her hair. "I don't know. I just know I do. You're in my blood, under my skin. I want you and need you like I need blood. Sometimes I crave you the way I used to crave human blood. I love you because I don't know how to not love you."  
  
*  
  
The next morning they were roused early by a knock on the door. "Angel's making everyone breakfast, Dawnie." Buffy said through the door.  
  
Dawn yawned. "Be right down."  
  
Right down turned out to be a half an hour later and Buffy glared disapprovingly at Spike and Dawn over her empty plate. Spike winked at her. They sat down and Angel got up to make pancakes and eggs insisting it wasn't a trouble.  
  
"Okay, so what do we know about these people after Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike relayed the little that Matilda had been able to tell them along with the even less Willie had told them.  
  
"You got a tattoo? You actually marked up your body?" Buffy shrieked at Dawn.  
  
"I said the same thing. No reason to blemish skin that looks like that." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, God, am I in hell? I just agreed with Spike on something." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"It's not a tattoo, per say. It's a protection symbol." Dawn said.  
  
"Its ink, it's never coming out of your skin. It's a tattoo." Buffy said.  
  
"Let's focus on what's important here." Angel jumped in. "We know it's a powerful sorceress and she's near by. We've just got to find her."  
  
"I'm thinking she'll be coming to us." Spike said.  
  
"Probably. I'll bet she's tired of waiting for her henchmen to do their jobs. So we hide Dawn away and fight this girl." Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked at Dawn. She sighed and nodded. "I think maybe I should be in this fight." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawnie, no, your injured already and I don't need to worry about you." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn stood up. There was no way Buffy was going to get this by her talking to her. She was going to have to see. "Spike want to demonstrate?" she asked.  
  
"You're going to do that bloody shield thing, aren't you?" He grumbled.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I could throw you against a wall or set you on fire." She grinned.  
  
"No, thanks I'll take the electric shock." Spike said. He stood up and walked across the room. He nodded at her and then ran at her. Dawn held up one hand and whispered "Anamoira." Spike hit the shield. It tossed him back a few feet. He sat on the floor grumbling about electric shocks and energy shields. Buffy stared at Dawn with her mouth agape.  
  
"What did you just do?" She asked.  
  
Dawn sat back down at the table. Spike sat down beside her. "I have key powers and some slayer skills. I can do the shield, but it doesn't hold like Willow's, it's a defensive thing. I can also toss people and demons across the room. My newest best power is fire. It's how I saved Spike and me in the alley. I also heal a lot like a slayer, I'm wicked fast, and a lot stronger then normal."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn bit her bottom lip. "Almost a year, but not all the powers. I get new ones, like the fire, all the time. I think I'm getting stronger the older I get." She said.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Buffy said.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I was afraid you'd go all crazy and ramble about a normal life and how the powers might screw you but they weren't going to screw your sister and then you'd up and move me to Timbuktu just to get me away from the Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy put her head in her hands. Dawn had a point. She tended to be overzealous when it came to Dawn having a "normal" life. "Alright, but that doesn't mean your ready to go into battle."  
  
"I've kind of been dusting vamps since I found out about the powers." Dawn admitted. "In fact, I didn't run away, a whole group of vamps, six I think, kind of caught me off guard. They beat me up pretty good. Spike saved me and I wouldn't let him take me to the hospital or home. So I was sort of in his crypt the whole time I told you I was in San Francisco."  
  
"Dawn! You lied to me?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, yeah but I couldn't tell you all this stuff. I mean your wigging out now. What would have done if I'd showed up at the house looking like I'd been beat within an inch of my life?"  
  
Buffy took deep breaths. She was not going to yell at her little sister. All of this was secondary to their real problem. She counted to twenty before she finally spoke. "Okay, so magic lady wants your powers. We're pretty sure she will eventually come to you and this Matilda said we wouldn't have to wait long. So, we concentrate on getting you healed, working on your powers and try to come up with a game plan that doesn't get anyone killed. No problem."  
  
"Alright, so it's back to the planning boards. We'll come up with something. In the meantime, everyone stays in the hotel." Angel said. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Dawn sat outside in the courtyard. She rolled her shoulder experimentally and was pleased to find it hardly hurt at all. She lay on her back in the middle of the courtyard and looked up at the stars. She smiled when Spike came into her field of vision. He lay down beside her. She loved that he didn't question it when she did weird things like this. He usually just joined her.  
  
"Whatcha up to, Niblet?" He finally asked.  
  
"Just watching the stars." She said.  
  
"Long as they don't start singing to you." Spike said.  
  
"Dru used to talk to the stars didn't she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dru thought the bloody stars sang to her. She actually named them, went and called them all the same name though. Went on for ages bout that one she did." Spike said.  
  
Dawn giggled and then grew more serious. "Do you ever wish she'd come back to you?"  
  
Before Dawn could take a breath, Spike was on top of her, holding his weight off her with his arms. He nibbled at her lips until she was breathless and panting. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He wondered briefly if anyone had ever had eyes like his Dawn. And when in the bloody hell had he started to refer to her as his. He took a deep breath of her. She was his. There was no mistake about that.  
  
"If I wanted to be with Dru I'd be running cross half of Europe after her. I'm a persistent man, even when it's bloody stupid to be so. I'm right where I want to be. Never doubt that, Dawn."  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms. He closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her. He loved the way his body took on her heat that invariably led to him wondering if his body leeching the heat off hers made her cold. He took his jacket off and wrapped her in it. "Cold?"  
  
She shook her head. "When this is all over can we run away together, for real? You are staying right?"  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I'm staying always, Niblet. I'm not real good at the leaving part."  
  
"So can we? Runaway I mean." She asked still looking up at the stars.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, we can go anywhere you want when this is over."  
  
"I want to go everywhere. This is the farthest I've ever been away from Sunnydale, I mean really. The family vacations I remember, I didn't actually go. Can we go to Venice? I heard that the buildings are sinking and one day it won't be there. It'll be like Atlantis or something." Dawn said.  
  
"I'll take you to Venice and I'm betting it'll still be there hundreds of years from now. We can go all over Italy if you want. We'll see the Sistine Chapel and Rome." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Can I go stick my hand in that mouth thingy like she did in Roman Holiday?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike chuckled. "You can, but don't blame me if it gets bit off."  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know but most myths have some truth to them. After Rome I'll take you Paris and then Spain, maybe China."  
  
"I want us to go somewhere you've never been so we can discover it together." Dawn said.  
  
"We could go to Australia. I've never been there or Morocco."  
  
"I don't know. I want to see the kangaroos and koalas but Morocco always looks so exotic and pretty on TV."  
  
"I'll take you both places. We'll travel all over the world, just you and me, Niblet." Spike said.  
  
"Spike, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I love you. If something happens, I want you to know that." Dawn said. Fear shook her voice and rolled off her in waves.  
  
Spike shut his eyes against it and ceased breathing. He couldn't stand to smell the fear coming off her, knowing she didn't want to die. He could feel her shiver in his arms and he knew it was because of her fear, not cold. He squeezed her tight and held her, wrapped around her. "She'll have to kill me before she gets to you. I'll protect you 'til the end of the world, Niblet. I love you, Dawn."  
  
He could taste her pain and her fear. At one time it would have excited him now it became his pain and his fear. It had been so long since he'd felt real pain and real fear like this, it nearly drove him to tears. They held onto each other, each the other's last thread but the only one that counted.  
  
Dawn took a deep, shuddering breath. She almost didn't hear it was such tiny, distant sound. She cocked her head and listened. There it was again.  
  
"Spike, do you hear that?" She asked.  
  
"Yah, sounds like a kitten." He said without any real interest.  
  
Dawn got her feet and looked around. She poked under some benches and bushes.  
  
"It's not actually in the courtyard, Niblet. It's somewhere out near the street." Spike said.  
  
Dawn started toward the courtyard entrance. Spike's hand on her arm stopped her. "Niblet, you can't go out there."  
  
"I can't leave a kitten out there either." Dawn said.  
  
"Platelet, you've got a sorceress bitch after you. Did you consider there might not be a bleedin kitten? It could be the bitch lady waitin to grab you." Spike said.  
  
Dawn pouted. Spike bit off a curse. She was not going to get him that easily.  
  
"No, Dawn. I'm not letting you go."  
  
She looked up at him and he swore her lower lip trembled. Her eyes filled with tears as he watched.  
  
"Oh bloody soddin Hell, I'll go get the thing but if I get staked it's your bloody fault." Spike grumbled and cursed as he walked out of the courtyard. He returned in a few moments with a bundle of black fur no bigger then the palm of his hand. Dawn was smiling from ear to ear, all evidence of tears or trembling lips completely gone. He scratched the tiny thing behind its ears and handed it over to Dawn.  
  
Dawn clapped her hands and took the bundle of fur. It was a very small black kitten with just a patch of white on its chest. Dawn held it up to her face and looked into the kitten's eyes. "Can I keep her?" She asked looking up at him with those little girl eyes.  
  
Spike shook his head and grinned. "Sure, besides if it pisses in the hotel the Big Pouf will have a field day. Always a good time in my book."  
  
Dawn carried the cat in the hotel kitchen. She got out a bowl and poured milk into it. She sat the bowl and the tiny kitten on the countertop. "What's your name little girl?" She said scratching the kitten's ears as it drank the milk.  
  
Dawn cocked her head to the side. "Eowyn," she proclaimed.  
  
"Bloody hell, if you tell me the cat told you that I'm goin to sign us both up for the loony bin." Spike grumbled.  
  
"No, I came up with it, why both of us?" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "Because Platelet, I'm not going to live without you."  
  
Dawn grinned and tangled her fingers in Spike's hair. She gasped and arched into him as he nipped at her neck. He scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Wait! Eowyn," Dawn said.  
  
Spike grumbled and stopped kissing her long enough to grab the cat and deposit it on Dawn's stomach then he turned his attention to Dawn's mouth. The cat looked around bewildered from its perch as Spike carried them both upstairs.  
  
Once in the bedroom, the cat was forgotten. Spike and Dawn fell on the bed together, never breaking contact. Dawn wrapped her arms around him. If his skin wasn't touching hers she couldn't breathe. He nipped at the long white column of her neck. She arched up into him. He growled deep in his throat and she felt his face shift against her skin. Somehow it was intensely erotic. She made a mewling noise. She knew what she wanted, she was afraid to ask for it. His fangs nicked her skin and every nerve ending she had exploded. She moaned louder.  
  
"Oh, God, please Spike."  
  
He did it without thinking. He sank his fangs into her skin like butter. She gasped, momentarily stunned and then relaxed surrendering to the ecstasy of it. He didn't take much. She let out a harsh, jagged sob when his fangs retracted. He licked gently at the bite, almost an apology.  
  
"Jesus, Dawn, I'm sorry." He refused to meet her eyes.  
  
She cupped his face with her hand and forced him to look at her. She smiled. "I'm not. It's what I wanted. I just didn't know how to ask."  
  
"Oh, you knew how to ask, Niblet, believe me." He groaned.  
  
She grinned and gave him those eyes, the ones that he'd walk over a river of lava for. "So are you gonna leave me here all want-y and needy?"  
  
A wicked little grin spread across his face. "Course not."  
  
*  
  
Spike snuffled his nose into the nape of Dawn's neck. Dawn giggled. "That tickles."  
  
Spike ran his fingertips whisper light across her bite mark. He dipped his head and tenderly kissed it. "I really am sorry, Dawn. I got carried away, happened before I realized it."  
  
A smile spread across Dawn's face. "It's okay, really. I liked it. I didn't realize it was so...sexy. Do all vampire bites feel that way, 'cause I'm thinking if you got a good PR manager they'd line up for it?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Depends on the bite, the vamps intent. They can make it feel like Heaven or hurt like Hell."  
  
"Mmm, you definitely went for the Heaven feeling one." Dawn purred. Eowyn, the kitten was snuggled up against Dawn's stomach and Dawn was snuggled up against Spike. Dawn sighed contently and closed her eyes. They snapped open again as a confused look crossed her face. "How could you bite me anyway? Did the chip know you didn't want to hurt me?"  
  
Spike was quiet a moment, not even breathing habitually as he usually did. Finally he spoke. "Bloody chip hasn't worked for six months, at least. But don't go telling Buffy that. She'd stake me in an instant especially after she sees your neck."  
  
Dawn turned on her back so she could look at him. "Really? So you could go all grrr and bite anybody you wanted to?"  
  
Spike grumbled "Theoretically, yeah."  
  
Dawn grinned. "I was right, you are growing a soul."  
  
"No I bloody well am not. I just-I didn't figure you'd appreciate me eating your friends and your sis." Spike grumbled trying to save face.  
  
Dawn kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone the Big Bad has gone soft."  
  
"I have not bloody well gone soft." Spike argued.  
  
"Huh uh, you could bite me again and prove it." Dawn smiled at him mischievously and pulled her hair back, exposing her neck.  
  
Spike gulped. It was tempting. He wouldn't want to kill her, just drink her down like a cool glass of lemonade. He didn't even want to turn her. He liked the warmth of her skin, the rush of her blood, the pound of her heartbeat when she was in his arms. She was perfectly human and that exactly the way he wanted her. He dipped his head and ran his tongue up her neck to her ear. He breathed out, tickling her ear. Dawn giggled. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Good God, are you two actually going to get out of bed sometime today?" Buffy's voice came from the other side.  
  
"Jealous Slayer?" Spike called from the bed.  
  
There was no response. Spike grumbled. "Bloody hell, I guess we better go see what she wants. And put on something that covers up your neck. I don't fancy a slaying tonight."  
  
Dawn and Spike walked down the stairs a few minutes later. Dawn was wearing a red mandarin collar shirt that covered the bite mark and carrying Eowyn. Buffy melted at the sight of the little kitten.  
  
"Awww, she's adorable." Buffy cooed.  
  
"Where did she come from?" Angel asked, glaring at Spike.  
  
"I heard her and Spike went to get her for me." Dawn said.  
  
"I don't want a cat in the hotel." Angel said.  
  
"She's a lost little stray. You can't send her back out there." Dawn said.  
  
"It was in the middle of the bleedin road. I'm surprised I got to it before it became road kill." Spike said.  
  
Angel watched how Buffy was ooing and awing over the cat. He grumbled but he let the issue drop.  
  
"So what's up? I mean why did you come knocking on our door?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I thought you might want to train, show me some of those key powers. It's not like there's anyone trying to kidnap you and cut you into parts or anything."  
  
"Really? You're going to train with me?" Dawn asked gleefully. She never thought Buffy would be accepting enough to actually help her.  
  
"Sure, but when we work on the shield thing, you toss Spike across the room, not me." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I've been tossed across the room often enough. I think the Ponce over there ought to have the chance to experience it." Spike grumbled.  
  
"I've got paperwork to do." Angel said and retreated to his office.  
  
Spike grumbled. "Bloody hell, why do I get to be the one that gets electrocuted?"  
  
"So, go put your workout clothes on, Dawnie." Buffy urged.  
  
Dawn bit her lip and looked at Spike. "I'm okay in these, really."  
  
"Dawn, don't be ridiculous. That shirt is silk if you sweat in it it's going to ruin. Go put your workout clothes and quite wasting time." Buffy said.  
  
"I don't wanna." Dawn glanced at Spike for some help. Spike shrugged.  
  
Buffy glanced between the two. She arched an eyebrow darted over to Dawn. She pulled back the collar of her shirt before Dawn could stop her. There was no way to hide the two red, raw puncture wounds there. Dawn cocked her chin out defiantly.  
  
Buffy was frozen with rage. When she did move she slammed a fist into Spike's jaw that knocked him down and sent him flying across the room.  
  
"Stop it!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Buffy advanced on Spike like a panther. She kicked him in the mid section and sent him flying against the wall. Dawn screamed again.  
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer, you could at least listen to her. It's not like I tried to kill her." Spike said backing up. He didn't want to have this fight with Buffy, not here and not now but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He blocked her roundhouse and flipped her on her back. Buffy kicked up to her feet and caught Spike with a jab to the kidneys. He barely blocked a right hook before it caught him in the eye. He pushed her back hard.  
  
"Faruss!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Buffy and Spike both flew back against opposite walls. Dawn stood in the center of the room glaring. "Now can we talk about this like mature adults?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy rubbed the back of her head and slowly got to her feet. Angel emerged from his office to see what was going on. Spike sat down on the couch. His lip was split from one of the punches Buffy had landed.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Spike bit Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
"Spike?" Angel turned to Spike.  
  
Spike growled. "Oh bloody hell, it wasn't that kind of bite. Slayer, you don't want to go here, trust me."  
  
"Is that a threat, Spike? Are you going to bite me?" Buffy bowed up.  
  
"He bit me while we having sex, Buffy. Is that what you wanted to know?" Dawn asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Buffy blushed. "Oh God, you let him-he-Dawn! He's a vampire. He could have taken it all."  
  
"No, I couldn't. I would kill Dawn anymore then Peaches there would kill you." Spike said. "I'd sooner kill myself."  
  
"Buffy, it's-biting is a very-sexual thing to a vampire." Angel stammered and tried to explain without making an embarrassing situation more so.  
  
"The only time you ever bit me was when you dying and I had to make you." Buffy whirled to face Angel.  
  
Angel looked down at his hands. "But I wanted to. If there had been more then that night, I would have eventually. It's not about feeding, it's part of who we are. God I'm comparing myself to Spike. Where's a spare stake when you need it?"  
  
"Bloody right," Spike grumbled. "I'm nothing like Peaches there, thank God."  
  
"You've got that right." Buffy snapped.  
  
Dawn stood between Spike's legs. She lightly kissed his lip. She knew it would be healed within hours but she still hated that it was there and that she had indirectly been the cause of it. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?" She whispered.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her stomach. "Am now."  
  
"Sorry about the throwing you across the room thingy. I just wanted her to stop hitting you." Dawn said.  
  
Spike chuckled. "S'okay."  
  
Buffy growled. "Okay, if you love birds are through with the kissy kissy we could go train and your still the electrocution dummy, Spike." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
Spike was slouched in the corner of the couch. Dawn was lying against him with her head his lap. He played with her hair and rattled off poetry to her. Buffy and Angel were off in his office discussing some form of battle strategy, Dawn was sure. They never actually just talked anymore, not like they did before he left Sunnydale. It was early evening and Dawn was bored out of her mind. They'd been locked in this hotel for a week. She wanted to go somewhere.  
  
"Spike, can we go back to that club you took me the one night?" She asked.  
  
"Actually that sounds like a good idea. I'm about to go bonkers sitting here. Go get dressed, Niblet." He smacked her on the ass as she got up. She shrieked playfully and ran up the stairs. After a few seconds he followed her. Dawn was getting naked there was no way he was not going to watch.  
  
Dawn was half way dressed, and Spike half way undressed, when they heard a crash downstairs. Dawn quickly jerked her tank top over her head. Spike buttoned his pants and they rushed out of the room. Angel and Buffy were already down in the lobby. Buffy was tossing weapons to Angel. The lobby doors lay in ruin around the entrance and the lobby itself was flooded with a handful of demons. Spike leapt over the stair railing and landed in a crouch in the lobby below. He picked up a staff from somewhere and twirled it in his hands.  
  
"Stay up there!" Buffy screamed up at Dawn. She watched from the second floor for a few minutes. They were holding their own but Dawn was the only one that saw the tall blond woman walk in. Dawn knew who she was immediately. She could feel it. Every nerve ending in her skin screamed at her to run. The fear chilled her to the bone and she couldn't move. This woman was going to kill her. She was going to drain her blood, separate her into little pieces and absorb her power and Dawn knew there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Dawn swallowed hard. She couldn't breathe. The woman's eyes were the same color as the whiskey Spike drank and Dawn was drowning in them. The blond woman wafted up the stairs. She floated. She didn't walk. Dawn backed up a step at a time. She closed her eyes when she felt her back against the wall. She didn't want to see her death coming.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my Dawn!" Spike growled as he leapt at the blond. He had come from nowhere it seemed. He tackled her and broke the spell she seemed to have over Dawn. Dawn screamed. Spike tossed her a flail. Dawn caught it. The blond sorceress batted Spike away like he was a gnat. He smacked against the stair railing. It gave a shudder and Dawn heard it crack. She didn't have time to worry. The blond was coming toward her again. Dawn whirled the flail in front of her. She hadn't studied weapons enough to know what to do with one if it wasn't a stake. After nearly hitting herself in the head, she tossed the flail to the side. She held out a hand and said "faruss". Nothing happened.  
  
The sorceress laughed. "Little girl, poor, poor little girl. You can't fight me. I'm stronger, more powerful. Come now. I'll make it as painless as possible." The woman's voice was hypnotic.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Niblet." Spike groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He growled and rushed the woman again. She tossed him over the stair railing with a whispered word.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn screamed as she watched him go over the railing. She turned back toward the blond. "You hurt my boyfriend."  
  
The blond laughed. "He's a vampire, he can't die from a fall."  
  
"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, bitch." Dawn held her hand up and uttered a word. A gout of flame shot toward the sorceress. It was absorbed into a shield and the woman was completely unharmed. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"There is nothing you can do to hurt me. You might as well come with me." The woman said.  
  
"Sorry, Summers women aren't that easy." Buffy said as she launched a side kick at the woman. She stumbled back when the kick impacted the shield. Luckily, this sorceress' shield didn't pack the electrifying punch Dawn's did.  
  
Angel was running up the stairs with Spike right behind him. All the demons below were dead. Buffy charged the woman again while Dawn threw flame at her. It worked. The shield could only take one attack at a time and it instinctively protected against the greatest threat, the fire. Buffy wailed on the woman. The sorceress knocked her back with one word. Buffy slumped against the wall. She shook her head but it took a few seconds for her to get to her feet.  
  
Angel swung back with his sword, bringing it down at an angle that would decapitate the woman. The impact of the sword against the shield shook Angel all the way to his bones.  
  
"Dawn, needing some help here!" Angel said. He ducked just in time to avoid the fire Dawn shot at the woman. It was the only thing that seemed to make her drop the shield but Dawn was getting tired fast. The powers drained on her even more then magic it seemed since the power came from within her and not from a spell.  
  
As soon as the shield dropped Angel stepped close enough to impale the woman. She faltered but threw Angel in the same direction she'd thrown Buffy. She straightened up, shield in place, sword still sticking out of her stomach. Blood was blossoming bright on her torso. The woman looked down, surprised. She took a deep breath and removed the sword with a wince. "Well, bully for you. You hurt me, but you also gave me a weapon. Thanks." She said with a smile. She started advancing toward Dawn again. Dawn took a deep breath.  
  
"Buffy, last one. Make it count." She said. It was supposed to be a yell, but she didn't have the strength. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, gather her power. It was new spell, she could feel it in her bones and she wasn't sure what it would do but she knew it was her most powerful one and she knew it would take everything she had left. She snapped her eyes open. The woman was only a few feet from her. Dawn held her hand up and screamed at the top of her lungs "Elecron!" Blue lightening shot from her fingertips and hit the woman's shield. It traveled along it and there was a pop and a bright flash. Buffy was ready. The axe she'd thrown when Dawn's spell started flew through the air, its target straight and true. Dawn dropped to the ground. The axe blade sliced through the woman's neck and stuck in the wall behind Dawn.  
  
The sorceress' head balanced on her neck for a few seconds before toppling to the ground. The body followed it in quick order. The last thing Dawn saw before everything went black was a pool of blood creeping toward her. Her last thought was to get away and then the world caved in.  
  
*  
  
Dawn woke up hours later dressed in cozy baby blue pajamas. Spike was half asleep next to her but he bolted into wakefulness as soon as she stirred. She smiled at him. She felt like as weak as a kitten.  
  
"You're okay," She said.  
  
Spike smiled and leaned forward. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Nothing that won't heal." He whispered.  
  
"Everyone else?"  
  
"Right as rain. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Tired, weak." She said with a slight smile.  
  
Spike nodded. "Pretty powerful bit of something you did, Niblet. Might wipe you out for awhile."  
  
"Don't wanna sleep anymore though. Is everyone awake?" She asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah, Buffy was talking about ordering Chinese earlier. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna go downstairs and eat and see with my own eyes that everyone is okay." Dawn said. She sat up and started to stand. Spike swept her up in his arms and smiled at her with that cocky little grin she loved so much.  
  
"You scared me you know. That bit where you gave up at the first. I thought I was going to lose you and it was the scariest thing I've ever faced. Don't do that to me again, Niblet. I can't take." Spike said.  
  
"I love you," She said.  
  
Downstairs Buffy and Angel were actually laughing. They weren't talking shop or demons or fighting strategies. They were having what looked like a tickle war. Dawn giggled. It was nice to see her sister like that.  
  
Buffy was still laughing when Dawn and Spike reached the foot of the stairs. She smiled at Dawn. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Still weak as a baby but better, and hungry. Chinese with little baby corn?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll call. Pick what you want." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn sat in the corner of the couch. Spike sat on the floor at her feet, entertaining them with chopsticks and funny stories. Buffy sat beside her and Angel was snuggled up with Buffy. He even pitched in and added to Spike's stories from time to time. Dawn paused in her eating and just took stock of the scene around her. They were all laughing and joking and acting like a real family. She thought she'd lost this when Mom died. It never occurred to her that she would find it again with Spike. Maybe the first fourteen years of her life had been made by a bunch monks in a monastery. She realized now it didn't matter. Her life was real now. Her sister couldn't be more of sister if she'd known her from day one. She couldn't love Spike anymore if she'd never been a key. The memories she was making now were real.  
  
Spike stood up and fumbled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Be right back going to smoke."  
  
Dawn grabbed his hand and tugged him down for a kiss. "That's a nasty addiction." She said.  
  
Spike grinned wickedly at her. "Yeah, but you're my sweetest addiction." 


End file.
